Pharaoh Love
by BurningMiraculous
Summary: I don't own Yugioh or the author. Just my O.C. YamiXOC Her name is Oki Watari. Hair black, skin white, blue eyes and loves to duel
1. Pharaoh Love Prologue

_**Pharaoh Love**_

I just can't keep hiding this feeling...This feeling I have with the Pharaoh... Yami. But, I just hate to see him in pain. I step in to help him. To show him to move on his life. Since he lost his girlfriend from a cancer.

As I stood up in front of him. Staring at his so call mystery purple eyes. But those eyes mean something. Those means are anger, lost, and sad. But I was looking at him in a sorry and pain way. He didn't even blink when I saw him.

We were still there. Standing and staring at each other. He formed his fist and cracks it. Made me jump. I tried to calm down myself. Then he lowers down his head. Not let me see his tears. I tried to get closer to him but he didn't flinch. Once I was this little closer to him. All I did was closes my eyes and tried to grab his hand, gently. But I notice that he wasn't moving. I tried to open them and there it was his eyes of water purple. Of such of tears that he is suffering right now. One single tear falls down on my cheek. I tried to open my mouth but decide to keep it quiet. But then, he stared at me, still in sad way. I can't stand see him like this. I wrap my both arm around at his chest and burry my face in it. I don't care if I receive his arm or not. I only want him to be happy. Be much happier than ever. Once I finish by 'hugging' him, I turned my back, slowly but I was stop by a soft grip in my arm.

Everyone does say that every heart can be fix and some not. I'm here to fix his broking heart. No matter what happen to him, I'm always will be with him. I don't give a crap thing of people who keep saying that he deserve to lose his first girlfriend. I'm here to show you a story. A story that a pharaoh learns what love is. Will he ever learn? My answer will be a yes. Can he understand it? Well, there's only way to find out.


	2. Pharaoh Love 1

Chapter 1

"Ladies and Gentleman! We have a new champ! Oki Watari!" The announcer yell along in his microphone while I only did was smirk at the loser who I just beat him in card game. So familiar like Duel Monster. I possess the millennium ring. It's wasn't made in Egypt. The way that my dad told me.

'That was a great duel, Oki.' Razantakao said beside me. He's a Forbidden duel card monster. But he's actually real. Only I can see him. If I want to people to see him. I only said in weird Egyptian Arabic.

I got down and Mr. Pegasus appeared from the floor of the stadium.

"Congratulations. You're the new champion." Pegasus said in a polite way and I bow to him. Only bending my waist.

He gently passes me the trophy and I hold it. As I hold it, I quickly looked at the crowed and wave at them. As I leave the stadium, I heard some people talking.

"This is the fifth time she won." A weird pale kid said.

"But there's no way she could beat Yugi Moto. The great champion." A hobo said.

I quickly frown.

'Hey, they are saying it because they are stupid. Razantakao appeared.

'I know. But is being a long time I haven't saw Yami... Err, The Pharaoh I mean.' I tried to smile at him by correcting.

Razantakao sigh. 'You DO like him.'

I felt that I was blushing while I walk down on the way to my uncle's work. 'N-no! I don't like him... I just wanted to be his rival!' I looked up but still mad.

He chuckle. 'Whatever you said.'

I let my head look on the ground. I do like him but I just don't want to show it. Whenever I see him, my heart beats while crashing my ribs. I tried to be at least, nicer to him. Just only once. And I swear to myself to never do it again. I'm not ready to show it.

'Hey Oki. Once you finish image. We're here.' Razantakao interrupt my mind.

I force my eyes to open and let out a heavy sight. Well, you got to do it when you have to do it. I looked at the door. Since I started to work to stay away from my mansion. I couldn't do nothing except training with my card. I grab the door knob and twist it. The sound of the bell when the door hit it.

"Oki! Is great to see you. I have seen you on TV." A voice sound old but still young. My uncle.

"Hey Uncle. Is on TV?" I ask while I remove my jacket and put it on the jacket pole.

"You can saw the whole wide world." Uncle add it while move his both arm to form like saying the 'whole wide world.'

"Great!" I said in sarcastic.

"Oki... Have you ever thought going to high school?" Uncle ask while he put his hand on his waist while the other on the counter.

"No and I will never go." I said while I put my employ apron.

"Come on. You would have some friends in there." Uncle said while he came to pick the plate and glass.

"Is going to be hard for me to make new friend. I don't want to go from last time." I said while I was picking up the dishes.

Uncle gave me a soft squeeze on the shoulder. "Oki. I don't want to see you like this."

I gave him the sad smile and let out a soft sigh. "Okay. I'll go. But you have to promise me to come here after school."

Uncle nod and went to close the store.

"Are you closing it?" I look at him, confuse.

"Yes. Let's go and register." Uncle said while he had his hat on.

I must say, he can be so hurry. I quickly remove my employ apron and rush to grab my jacket and meet him in his car. Once I got inside and he quickly turn into driving. It didn't take us six minutes to get Domino High School. Uncle parked outside from the entrance. I got out and saw this high school. I never saw this long high school in my life.

"Well better hurry. The students are having their lunch break." Uncle told me.

I look at him and nod.

Once we got inside in Domino High School. My uncle took me to the principal office then the principal give us the paper and the class number.

"I suggest you to meet now your teacher." The principal said while still smile, a friendly smile.

"Arigato." Uncle bow to the principal and I did the same.

We left the office and start to look my classroom.

"Are you nervous for your tomorrow first day?" Uncle asks while he smirks.

I didn't respond to him, only I smirk at him. "Not all, my dear uncle."

Uncle chuckle but didn't say a word. He can act like a little kid. But I really don't mind.

Once we found my classroom, I slid the door and find my teacher on the desk. I scan the area and find, not two but five students in circle form seeing someone doing something. But I didn't care.

"Ah, you must be the new student for tomorrow." The teacher said while he stood up and shakes my uncle's hand.

"Yes she is. And I hope she behave tomorrow." Uncle smile to him.

"If you don't mind, why theirs five students in circle form?" I ask polite while looking at them.

"Oh, they are just watching Yugi dueling with his older brother in Duel Monster." The teacher said, with a polite smile.

"You mean monster card game?" I quickly look at him and smile.

"That's correct." The teacher still smiling.

"See Oki. Some people play without even going on the duel monster stadium or something that you call." Uncle whisper.

"Yesh thanks to tell me." I mumble to him.

"So your name is Oki Watari. Am I right?" The teacher asks.

"Hai." I bended my waist and put my both arm forward.

"Is great to meet you. I did saw you on TV. Oh, how rude of me. I haven't give you mine name. I'm ." said.

"… I just hope you can watch her while giving class. She won't get into trouble" Uncle said while he put his hand on my shoulder.

'You better be careful tomorrow.' Razantakao warned.

'I will beside, I have you.' I said to him.

He nodded and smile.

"Don't worry. If she wants, she can her monster card to play the other. Usually that how they do sometimes." said while he stared at the students.

"Arigato. So Oki you know where is your classroom?" Uncle looks at me then he raise one eyebrow.

I looked at him and nod.

"Yeah! Yugi beat Yami!" One blond guy yelled with all excited. You could say that he look a mutt.

"Sorry. They get excited." laughs awkward.

"Don't worry. I understand people." I told him.

only did was to smile.

My uncle told me if I want to see them who actually won while he finishes discussing with the teacher. I only let out was a sigh and went there to see. I tried to be polite or nice or any both. I for once, never ever like to disturbed their privacy or their personal space. But I didn't have any choice.

I walked there and saw this giant guy with brown hair. And a female with brown hair. Then there is the mutt guy who screamed. And, I saw two people with same mutely-highlight color, kinda spiky hair in front of their face of bang and has, well, not really messy hair but not really messy. But the different is one is kinda short and the other one is taller.

I tried to look at the desk where they are playing. But I bumped to a female one. I hit on the floor only my butt.

"Oh sorry. Wait a minute. Aren't you Oki Watari?" the female said.

I looked at her confuse. "Um… yeah?"

All the girls squeal and scream. And I looked at like _what the hell is wrong with you?_

"Hey, why are you doing here?" One black girl asks.

I gave them the I-don't-really-care face. "I was force to come here."

Then the tall one stood up and offers his hand. "Sorry. They get excited to see some celebrity or something like that." He said with a sexy deep voice that made me almost to blush.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up on my feet. But I quickly let it go. I tried to not blush. But he keeps his friendly smile and I return the smile.

"So your name is really Oki Watari?" He asks, which I guess he must be Yami. God! He's like 5'5 foot taller than me. I'm only 4'5 foot tall.

"Yes. You must be... Yami?" I ask but still smiling.

Yami nodded. "That's correct. And this is Yugi." Yami show the little one, which he looks cute.

"Hi." He said. His voice sound cute, half squeak voice.

I wave at him, and I can't still believe that I'm still smiling.

"Tristan." Showing the big guy.

"Hey." Tristan smile and wave.

"Hi." I said almost squeak. I guess I was nervous to meet them.

"Tea." Showing the brown girl.

"Is pleasure to meet you." Tea bended her waist.

"Is pleasure to meet you too." I return the bow.

"And Joey." Showing the mutt face.

"Hey!" He chuckle.

I smile at him. Is weird, they are only the nice people I already meet.

"What's brought you in Domino High?" Yugi asks.

"I was deciding to come here... My uncle wants me to be safe." I quickly reply his answer.

Yami crossed his arm. "Why you mean safe?" Man! I love him sexy deep voice.

I didn't want to release my sigh. "Since my parents die by a killer. My uncle was worry of me if I get killed too... These people were being bully to my dad. Offering him to give up on me. But he wasn't so easily to give me up. Those people wanted me for something." I explain to them while I drop the smile.

"Those people sure want you for something." Joey said and frowns.

"You can say that. I won't ever forget the face. Ever since, my uncle and my aunt is the only family I have." I said while I tried to hide my shaking hand. Those mean that I'm scared. I guess the girl who was here was gone.

"Hey. Since you're going to be here. Those crooks will never know where you are." Tristan said while he lifted his fist.

"Thanks." I gave them the sad smile.

Yam came closer to me and he gently grabbed my hand. "Don't worry. We may know you little bit but once you know us. You will see that you want friends like us." Then he winked at me, making me blush a little and his hand is on my hand. My heart crash against my ribs but I quickly smile at them.

"Oki. Time to go." Uncle called me.

"Oh coming." I reply to him and quickly look at them.

"See you tomorrow!" All they said.

"Bye." Yami said while he smiles.

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow." I wave them and Yami let go my hand, slowly.

I rush to my uncle and said a good bye to . We left the classroom.

"Why are you blushing?" Uncle asks.

"Me? Blushing? I'm not!" I quickly told him and try to hide my blush with my jacket.

Uncle laughs while he opens the door of the car. "Come on. Who is the lucky guy?" He smirks while raising one eyebrow.

I frowned. "Nobody Uncle. Just, don't ask me."

"You know... Yami has a girlfriend." Uncle said while he rubs his chin.

"Wha- He does?" I ask and nearly choke myself.

"Yes. But he doesn't see her very often. She is on her business." Uncle rolled his eyes while he turns on the car.

"On her business?" I ask him, like I was so innocent.

"Her family. They work with Pegasus." Uncle said his last word and went to his driving.

'You should be careful, Oki.'

'I know. And don't worry.' I winked at Razantakao.

He chuckle for a spirit dragon.

"I have seen. You have new friends." Uncle smile brightly.

"Um, Uncle. I meet them before." I said and narrow my eyes.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Back in the dueling kingdom?"

"Um yeah." And I cross my arm and look at the window from outside.

"Sorry. You know I can forget. Well... You better sleep early. Bec-" "I know. School tomorrow" I cut him off.

"Is everything okay?" Uncle asks.

"Yeah! Never being better!" I quickly gave him the fake smile.

'Oki... You're jealous. Razantakao said with an annoying voice.

'I am not jealous! Okay?' I yelled him.

'You are. You just don't accept. You're just like Kagome from InuYasha.' Razantakao said, and narrow his eyes.

I felt a twitching. 'WHO ASK YOU?' I snapped out.

'Yesh. You're scarier when you're angry. Razantakao whine.

I took a deep breath and let out. 'Sorry I yelled you. And maybe you're right. Not Of course you're right. I said maybe. Because I'm not so sure.' My mood sure can kick up a notch.

'Okay. I'm going to leave you.' Then he disappeared.

We arrive to my bored mansion. It big. The mansion from outside is creaming color. Has a kitchen that is big size like the restaurant. Five or six bathroom but in medium size. Up to one large size of living room with big plasma. One large dining room with long table. Up to seven or eight room. I own this house since my dad told me. I may have a big room but I share the other room of my servants.

"Well Oki. I order your school uniform. It should get here soon." Uncle said while he left to another room.

I let out a sigh. I can't believe I was so stupid! Let him to grab my hand like I was a pole or something. But like I said to Razantakao, I won't let him hurt me or something. Since my uncle break the news. All I care right now is tomorrow.

But they were so nice. Like last time I meet them. I just hope they don't go hard on me with dueling. Speaking of that... I think I will pack my card for tomorrow. I think I know what I'm doing.


	3. Pharaoh Love 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oki! Wake up!" Uncle was shaking me to wake up.

I groaned. "I'm awake!" I throw him the pillow.

I swear I heard him laughing. I sat up and scratch my head.

'You better hurry.' Razantakao said.

I let out a sigh. 'You really think? I'll go.' I got my lazy ass and wobble to the bathroom. I was in the wash hand, brush my teeth and notice that I was a monster. I started to laugh over the refreshing of me. Once I wash cleaning my face, I went to the shower and set on hot water. Letting the warm water splash on my skin. I was away in my world until...

'Oki! Hurry!' Razantakao yelled while hitting on the door that cause me fall on the shower.

'Damn it, Razantakao! I'm almost finish!' I yelled back. I stood up and grab my towel to dry myself.

Thanks a lot Razantakao. I quickly put the towel to cover my body and went to my room to find my uniform.

'The uniform are in the bed.' Razatakao said while he cover is eyes.

I narrow my eyes and quickly grab it and rush to the bathroom. I can forget that my forbidden dragon is a boy.

I put my oxford shirt along with pink coat and blue tie. Then I put my blue pleaded skirt. I got out and I always go without ponytail or nothing. I went to cabinet and look white socks. Then went to look my sneaker.

Then I heard a knocking in my door. "Oki. Is your uncle. Have you finish?"

"Yes. Come in." I said while I tie my shoes.

He come in with a backpack, it has polka dot of black and red. "I bought your new backpack. I already put stuff on notebook. But there still room for one more." Uncle look at my drawing journal.

I went there and pick it. My drawing journal has drawing of my journey dream that I had. It doesn't change nothing, it keeps on going. Once I picked it up and stuff it on my backpack. Then I went to grab my millennium ring.

"Your going to take the ring?" Uncle ask while he lifted one eyebrow.

"I can't leave it here. I don't trust around in my house." I told him.

"Okay, is your decision. Not mine. The chef made your breakfast in case your hungry." Uncle went to the door and close it.

I let out a sigh again. 'Come'n Razantakao.' I called him. He look and follow me, like a ghost. I open the door and he got out.

I ate my breakfast and rush to my uncle's car. I got inside and quickly buckle myself.

'Oki. Did you pack your duel card?' Razantakao ask.

I looked at him and nod.

'I hope you don't go so hard on the game.' Razantakao sweat.

'Don't worry. If is anyone of them, I swear I won't go hard on him.' I winked at him.

He was able to smile.

I made to Domino High school. My uncle left and I start to walk to get inside. But I was stop because someone called. I looked behind.

"Hey!" I wave them.

"Is really good to see you." Yugi said while he stop before bumping me.

"Me too." I said and smile. I feel like I have a friendship.

"What's up girl?" Joey came and hit my back, that almost I could choke.

"Bright on early, Joey." I smirked at him.

"Ha! She is much smarted that you." Tristen tease him.

Joey didn't care.

"Sorry, they can be random." Tea said while she appeared behind me.

"No problem." I smiled at her.

They are laugh and chat at the same time with me. Until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey." A deep sexy voice.

I turned around and find Yami behind me. Smiling as ever.

I only did was to smile at him. "Hi." I reply him back. But I must always remember that he has a girlfriend.

We got inside, on our way to the class but then...

"Hey, you should totally hang with us!" One blond girl said.

I looked at them, in a weirder way. But I look at the other. They looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe later. I wanna hang out with them." I told them while I pointed at Yami, Yugi, Tea, Tristen and Joey.

She scoff. "Your joking? Come on, you deserve with someone much better that they." She tried to gave me a fake smile.

I still look at her weird. "I said I will hang out with them. I'm not going to waste my time on someone who wants rich people's money. And for your information, I don't have money on me."

HA! I so rubbed her face. I left her confuse and went with the real people who respect me for who I am.

"Wow. I never though you stand against her." Yugi said. I guess I got them surprise.

"I learn the basic of high school. If your rich person but if your nice and people respect for who you are. Not for the money. I was guessing that you guys respect me for who I am." I smiled brightly at them.

Tristen put his arm in my shoulder along with Joey. "You know very well. And that the kind of person attitude that I like." Tristen said while smiling.

"Yeah, remember what Yami said yesterday." Joey thumbs up at me.

I only did was to chuckle at them.

'I guess I can trust them.' Razantakao appeared but still was serious.

'Don't worry. I was able to made that part.' I told him and smile at him.

He nodded and disappeared.

"Um are we forgetting something?" I ask them.

"Shoot! We're going to be late!" Tea yelled and quickly grab Tristen and Joey. And I look at Yugi and Yami.

"Is she always like this?" I ask.

"Well yeah. Let's go before she kick us." Yugi said in nervous.

I smile at him. He's really cute. I start to like him as my brother. Then I felt a hand grabing my hand in gentle way. I looked and guess who is? Yami holding my hand. He smile at me so quiet and soft way. A small pink of flushes appeared.

"Hey, let's go." Yami said but still smiling.

"Okay." I quickly return the smile.

Yugi was already ahead of us. We went walking but I didn't want his girlfriend find out that he is cheating on her. I wonder... What his girlfriend looks like? Is she much better that me? Is she - Wait a minute... Your just want to know it because I'm jealous. I got to stop about it.

"Hey."

I looked at him. "What?" I ask with a calm voice.

"We're here." Yami smile.

"Oh! Yeah... Sorry, I was, um, thinking a tons in my mind." I giggle awkward.

He chuckle and let go off my hand. And he got inside. I let out another sigh. Seriously, how many sigh I take out today?

'Nice smooth. I know what you were thinking.' Razatakao appeared and still with his little dragon smirk.

'Serious, Razy, stop it.'

'Razy?' He looked at me confuse.

'Yeah. I call you Razy because I though it will be cute for a nickname for you.' I smiled at him.

'Well, I-er.. I...' He was blushing. I can see it from his face.

'Don't worry. We'll talk about it later.' I said and slid the door and got inside.

"Ah. Ms. Watari. Is great to have you here." Mr. Tako smile at me.

I bending my waist and smile him back.

"You may sit next to Yami." He point at the empty desk that was in the middle. Between Yugi and Yami.

I nodded and went to the empty desk. Let my backpack on the floor and sat down. I just wonder how long the class is going to take.  
>***************************************<p>

Wow, the class flew by. And it was lunch time. I was sort of nervous to eat alone in the lunch room. I picked my plate and look at the table. It was already full. I think is going to be very hard to find me a table to eat.

"Hey Oki!" Yugi appeared behind me.

"Hey Yugi." I smiled at him.

"Wanna sit with us?" He ask.

"Sure." And I went to follow him. And by lucky, I was able to find a table with his friends. But... Why I always had to sat next to Yami?

"Hey!" Tristen smile.

I sat next to Yami and smile at them.

"Man, I couldn't understand a thing in that class." Joey said while he looked at me.

"Me neither. I mean does he always say that the Pharaoh die in his early young? Does he a crush or something?" I ask while I poke the food.

"To me yes." Tristen took a sip from a milk.

"Ugh, why I even bother to listen it." Then I felt a giggle coming from my voice.

"What was that giggle?" Joey smirk.

"Oh you won't even bother to listen it. Is nothing personal." I poke and eat a little carrot.

"You can tell us, I mean, we won't mind." Tea said.

"You're sure?" I raise one eyebrow.

They all nodded.

"Okay... Since he started to talk about Egypt, etc... Does he even bother to maybe, go back in time and marry the pharaoh?"

Yugi looked at me like I was serious but he laugh. Tea couldn't laugh and decide to try to cover her giggle. Joey tries to hide his laughter. Tristen cover his laughter with his jacket. Yami hides his head by covering his arm. I guess my jokes took them serious. I mean they can't hold their laughter.

"That has to be on the worst history if that ever happen." Yugi was laugh so hard.

I giggle at them.

'I didn't get the joke.' Razy said.

'I'll tell you as soon we get home.' I winked at him.

He didn't do nothing only he yanked up on the sky and disappeared.

"I'm going to feel bad to ." Tristen said while he sweep away of his laughter tears.

"I really don't want to hear his history class anymore." Yami said.

I really didn't meant my joker could killed them.

"Okay, guys enough of laughter." Joey said while he tries to calm down his laugh.

Everyone nodded and tries to calm down. At least nobody didn't notice. I really hate to get attention from unknown people. Then Yami hit my back, soft.

"Your really a funny. By the way saying to the teacher." Then he smile.

"Thanks." I tried to smile.

"Hey, tomorrow after school... Wanna hang out?" Yugi asks.

I only did was to smile at him. "Of course."

"See you on the park tomorrow?" Joey ask with a huge grin.

"Sure."

I decide to went to go to the bathroom. They didn't have problem. So I left the lunchroom and off to the bathroom. Just then, I saw this huge guy passes me, which I ignored them. I don't want to cause trouble.

Once I was in front of the bathroom. I just heard that someone called me.

"Hey you! With the long black hair." The giant guy yelled. His bigger that me. Has spike brown hair. Tan on his skin. His eyes are narrow and black. He look buff. I guess he's a football player.

"Me?" I ask.

"Yeah. I heard. You were mocking my girlfriend. About her look and everything." He came closer and I can see that he was death serious.

"I didn't say her nothing. I don't even know her." I told him. I mean, who is this girlfriend of him.

"Of course you know her! She has her hair blond!" His voice grew louder that ever.

My eyes grew wider. I was able to know who was. It was the same girl who asked me to hang out with her. "Okay but I don't even say that or mocking at her." But he quickly grab my jacket collar.

"Listen good! You wish you didn't mess my girlfriend. And your going to pay it back." He said and throw me hard that I hit on the locker. I grunted the pain on my arm.

'Take me out! I want to a piece of him!' Razy appeared as soon he saw me.

'No! I don't want them to find out!' I told him.

He grunted but he can't do nothing. I can't take him out. Our secret would be out.

He quickly came again and grabbed again in my jacket collar. "Aren't you going to apologize to her?" His eyes were nothing but fill with anger.

"No..." I said and spit on his face.

"You son of..." He wipe his face and again he throw me but this time was much harder. He nearly broke my arm. I hit on the locker real hard. And I though my lungs were closing in. I couldn't find my air.

'You Have to release me! You can't even breath!' Razy yelled at me but his voice was worry.

'No! I can't... I won't! Our secret will be out!' I yelled at him back.

'I don't care!'

I shake my head in 'no'.

'I have to do something! He will kill you if you don't release me!' Razy voice was now serious.

But one girl. The girl that I saw her yesterday went to look help. I tried to find my air but he quickly did the same thing but this time, he took out his fist.

"What are you going to do?" I ask with my hoarse voice.

"Punch your stomach." He smirked in evil way.

"Your just going to kill me!" I yelled that cause everyone attention.

"Oh no! He's not going to do it!" One male said.

I feel that my eyes were closing but I struggle to keep them open. Just then, I felt a strong thing, pushing on my stomach and he drop me, I puke blood on my mouth. But crash on the floor with a broken arm. But my lungs started to open again. I feel weak.

I tried to loomk up and he was still in there. I guess his business aren't over.

"He's the one who is causing this!" The same girl came. But I couldn't see who she brought.

"Ha! Your friends isn't going to make it!" He started to laugh.

"Hey! Nobody mess with our new friends!" I knew that voice. Joey.

"Ha! She isn't going to survive." He kicked on my back that cause me to scream in pain.

"Oki!" The deep sexy voice screamed for my name. Yami... I struggle to stay alive...

"Hahahaha! She can't even move a bit." Okay, I had enough of him. I tried to stood up but all my body were shaking to stand up.

"What? Nobody hasn't survive my attacks." He grunted but he got what he deserve. Yami hit on his face and sending him on the floor.

"Your okay?" Yami wasn't very happy to see me like this.

I tried to look at him. "A little." I gave him the sad smile.

"You have a blood on the lip. Did he punch you?" Yami was still serious.

"In my stomach..." I fainted but landed on Yami's arm.

"We better take her to the nurse." Yami yelled.

"That won't be necessary. I have to talk to you, Gaho." The principal came and just I decide to open my weak eyes. The principal was checking on my arm.

I let out a soft groand because of the pain.

"Okay, you may take her to the nurse." Mr. Principal told Yami.

Yami nodded and Tristen came and pick me up in bridal style.

I was in the nurse office. My arm wasn't really broken, I though it was but she said I only had was a swelling arm.

"Just make sure to put ice on night." Nurse said with her high-sqeaking voice and smile.

I smile her back. "Thanks." I get off the bed and leave the nurse office and find Yami holding my backpack. I guess I miss almost class. But he wasn't happy or too serious. I walked toward to him.

"How's the arm?" He ask but he wasn't looking at me.

"It fine... Just a little swelling up..." I told him but let my eyes drop on the floor.

"Good. I though you had a broken arm." Yami said and he lifted my chin. Showing me his smile.

"I though it too." I was going to grab my backpack but Yami quickly dodge it.

"No. I'm going to carry it while your home or work." Yami shakes his finger is saying 'no'.

"Aw come'n. It's my backpack." I whine while I tried to grab it.

"No." He chuckle, putting my backpack way higher so I can't grab it.

I came closer to his chest and trying to grab it. But one pair of his arm, wrap my waist, pulling me closer to his chest. I looked at him and he did same thing, by looking at me. I stared those mystery purple eyes of his. His eyes were completed calm. But the weirder thing is my heart isn't excited or something. It was calm. He started to get closer to my face. Way closer. Too closer to my lip...

Wait, is he going to kiss me, but why I'm getting closer too? He closed his eyes and drop his arm and I drop my on his chest. But I can't kiss him! He has a girlfriend. I can't kiss him! What if his girlfriend appeared right now and see him kissing another girl! Just then... Just then! His lips almost touches my lips. But I had to end up. I remove one hand from his chest and grab my backpack and run.

"What the?" He looked at me surprise.

"I got my backpack." I still had my eyes close but still smiling at him.

But I didn't heard him chuckle or something. I open my eyes and he disappeared. I looked around but he wasn't around.

"Um... Yami?" I ask for his name... Still no answer. Just then I felt that someone pit me on the floor. I looked and...

"Got you." Yami grabbed my backpack and brush his lips on my forehead.

"Hey!" I screamed at him but he was already five foot away from me.

"Try to catch me." Yami start to run and I went to follow him. I just keep running on the hallway until I made outside of the school. I try to scan the area to find him. But I only found my backpack on the floor in a tree. I was so happy to find it but this could be one of Yami's evil plan.

I only did was to tip-toe on the tree and check behind it.

"No sight of Yami anywhere." I quickly pick up my backpack but then...

"I'm still here." A whisper tickles on my ears.

I looked behind and see Yami smirking at me. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just find fun to tease you." He laugh.

I join the laughter of him. "You almost scare me."

He stop laughing and smile.

"Hey... Can I ask you something?" I ask while we start to walk.

"Sure." He put his both hand on his back of his head.

"Where you just going to kiss me?" I want to know why.

"Maybe..." Yami looked up to the sky and he lightly blush.

"But you know you have a girlfriend... Right?" I hope I was right.

"Yeah but we don't see each other very often." Yami said.

"I know how you feel." I was staring at his hand. I went there and hold it.

Yami quickly notice but he gripped my hand, softly.

"Can you pinky promise?" I quickly stop, just before my house.

He raise his pinky. "Pinky? Why?"

I smile at him. "To be only friends. I don't want you to break up your girlfriend." Even if does hurt me too. I mumbling in my mind. And raise my pinky.

Yami looked at me but he smile. He insert his pinky around at my pinky. "Promise." He said.

I remove my pinky and Yami quickly brush his lips on my cheek. "See you tomorrow." He wave at me and he was gone.

'Oh, did he just kiss you on the cheek?' Razy appeared, to tease me again.

'J-just shut it.' I blush, really hard.

I got inside and that night, I end up dreaming in a history of egypt. But it change of me and Yami in the school, we're he did kiss me.


	4. Pharaoh Love 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Hey Oki... Oki..." A squeaky voice started to call my name.

I open one eye from my face and find Yugi's face. My hand was holding my face while the arm is on the desk. "What's wrong?" I ask, still sleepy.

"Did you sleep very late" Yugi asks.

I quickly stretch my arm in the sky. "Sorry. Couldn't sleep all night." Yeah you can say that we're on recess.

"Got nightmare?" Joey starts to tease.

"No..." And I hit my head on the desk.

"And what's up with you so sleepy?" Tea asks.

I muffle on the desk.

"What?" They ask together.

I pull my head. "I said, I couldn't sleep because is the stupid ghost sound."

"Ghost?" Tristen fold his arm.

"Or a cat. I don't know. I couldn't sleep of that sound." I tried to stand up and try to go to the bathroom.

"I hope she doesn't sleep inside in the toilet." Joey hit on the arm at Tristen.

Still my eyes were still close until I was in the bathroom. I went to the hand wash and pour some water on my face.

'A ghost sound?' Razy appeared.

'I don't know. I can't describe the noise.' I told him.

'Does is sound like a monster?'

I looked at Razy, confuse. 'Well you can put that.'

'Well, the sound of the monster was... Me...' Razy looks scare.

I looked him, in my what-the-hell face. 'Why you mean by that? You're a spirit for crying out loud!'

'Did you forget to remove the ring?' Razy frown.

I felt that all my system sank. 'Maybe...'

'The answer is yes and you forgot to remove the ring? You don't know that I was snoring all night?'

'Sorry! Okay? That was the answer you want to know? Okay! I was tired because the stupid bully almost breaks my arm!' I snapped out.

He let out a sigh. 'Please, for next time, remember to remove the ring.' Razy disappeared.

I got out of the bathroom, still sleepy. Great, thanks to remind me Razy. That could be the whole reason I couldn't sleep. I made to the classroom then.

"Boo!"

I fall down on the floor. And looked who scare me. Great, is the blond girl again? What's her name again? Oh yeah, Raven.

She started to laugh. Caught the attention to Yugi, Tristen, Tea, Joey and Yami. "I made you scare. Eh, little baby?" She smirks.

"I don't care." And let my head hit on the floor. Went to sleep again.

"Uh? You're no fun." She bended her legs and tries to shake while she holds my jacket collar. "Wake up you little rat!"

Okay, she officially woke me up. I had enough of her. التنين الأحمر ممنوع الخروج وتدريس هذه مميتة درسا. Trying to scare her with Razy. Razy spirit appeared only at her and her friends. He roars at them, causing them to run.

I laugh into my breath. I stood up and walked toward to my desk.

"What you did?" Yami ask.

"Scaring them... Why?" And again, my head on the desk. Well, my face actually.

"Are you going to do it again?" Yugi ask.

I looked at them. "Yes."

"Well... You can't sleep through the whole class." Tea said.

"Trust me, I will. I just wish to be thrown out of the window."

But then Yami came closer to my face, with his serious face. I looked at him, weird way. "Uh... Little space in here." I try to move away from my face.

"Are you lying?" Yami asks.

"No." I felt my eyes are shutting down.

He chuckle. "Hey Yugi... Get me some ice water."

"What are you going to that?" I ask while Yugi went to find it.

"You'll see." Yami smirks.

I really don't know what his plan is. I really don't trust his smirk.

"Here you go!" Yugi gave him.

I struggle to opens my eyes but I saw Yami poured it on my face. My eyes were completed open and wet. "Why you did that for?" I screamed.

"You should thank me." Yami still with his evil smirk.

I smirk him back. "Why should I?"

"He throws you ice water." Joey said.

"And he got you to stay wake." Tristen said, still fold his arm.

I rolled my eyes. Those guys are one, funny. Two, evil. Three, loves to have fun and four, always there for each other for their trouble.

"Hey! Still remember what today is?" Joey hits the desk to surprise me.

I smile at them. "Of course. Is to hang out with you."

"Correct!" Tristen yell.

I let out a soft giggle. "Okay. You guys are so random."

"Eh, you will learn soon enough." Yugi said.

Just then, a cellphone started to rang. We start to look around and find the sound. Yami's cellphone was ranging. He picks it and look at the name. His eyes grew wider like he was in shock. Then he looked at us.

"I have to pick this." Yami quickly left the classroom.

We went quiet. And stared at each other. Didn't speak a word.

I started to wonder who call Yami. But something is bugging my mind. But what could it be?

"Sorry. It was..." Yami started at us and he only did was to gulp his throat. "... My girlfriend... She is coming today." Yami gave his sad smile.

We looked at him in surprise. But why he's sad smile? He should be happy to see his girlfriend again after her family business.

"Invite her to meet our new friend." Tea smiled at him.

"I don't know. I have to see her in order to invite her." Yami rubs his back head.

I stood up and walked toward to him. Looking him serious. "Just invite her. I don't mind." And I smile at him.

He looked me weird but he smile. "Okay. I will invite her to come."

"Hm?" I looked at him. "Is there something wrong, Yami?"

He keeps staring at me but decide to stay quiet.

"Come on, don't be shy." I decide to smile at him.

But he half smile. "Nothing. Really."

I'm worry about him but I can't do anything. Is like you being stuck on dueling without any plan of how to beat your opponent that's how I feel now. "Come'n... Out of it."

"Really. Is really nothing." Yami was sweating of something.

I let out a soft sigh. And put my hand on my hips. "You're hiding something."

"No I'm not." Yami weakly smile.

I got closer to him, way closer. Our chests were nearly to be touched. And looked at his purple eyes.

"Out with it." I order him.

He half smile and grabbed me shoulder. Daring me to look at his eyes. "Is really nothing. Just... Many things in my mind."

A small lip of mine pulled up into a smile. "Okay. I'll see you later."

"In the park." Yugi add it up.

I nodded slowly and run off. Just to get home. Just to hang out with them. At least to be out from the bored mansion. Which is boring and nothing else to do?

I opened the gate and saw my uncle outside in the door. He was smiling.

"How was school?" Uncle asks.

"Um... Regular. I gotta hurry." I got inside but my uncle jacked my backpack.

"Why?"

"I'm going to hang out with some friends." I smile at him.

"The one from playing duel monster?" Uncle raises one eyebrow.

"That's the one!" I yelled from the stairs.

I was in my room and throw my backpack on the floor. And rush to the bathroom. And decide to take a quick bath.

'You're sure are in hurry.' Razy said behind from the bathroom's door.

'Eh, this is the first time I'm doing faster.' I said it when I dry my hair.

'You should bring your duel card.'

'Why?'

'You may never know if people want's to duel to you, beside... They want to defeat you.'

'Because I'm the undefeated championship?' I smirked at him.

He chuckle and sat on the floor. I got out and Razy looked at me in surprise.

'What?' I ask him.

'W-where you got those clothes?' Razy stuttered.

I smiled at him. 'I kind of found it on special.' I was wearing a black T-shirt with a jacket can see through my only arms in a short sleeves. A black baggy pants with two sent of purple belts, one around at my pants waist while the other on leg. Purple sneaker, a black glove and a necklace that my dad gave me in 3rd birthday.

'You l-look beautiful' Razy mumble and blush slightly.

I giggle at my dragon. 'Thanks.' I went to grab my millennium ring and inserted on my middle finger.

'You're going to take me?' Razy's head lifted just a little.

'Yeah. I don't want you to miss the fun. Come' n.' He got inside then grabbed my duel card and rush to outside.

Just before I could reach the door. "Oki."

I let out a sigh. "I'm leaving."

Uncle appeared from the living room. His arms were fold. "Be careful."

I nodded and leave my house.

Yami POV

I came out from grandpa house and rush to see my girlfriend, Machi. I rush to her house, which is not so far or not so close. Just around in the corner that she lives.

I do love her but Oki has something, really different from Machi. I can't put my finger of what it is. I was this close to kiss her yesterday. But she did the good thing, dodge the kiss. I really didn't want Machi to find out.

Just then, my cellphone vibrate on my black skinny pants pocket. I stop and quickly took it out. It was a message from Yugi.

-Yugi

Make sure to bring her in the park. We'll be waiting with Oki. She's already there.

Damn, how she was able to make the park before them. Is she a supersonic? I don't know.

Oki POV

I made to the park. After that running, I decide to crash on the benches. To wait the other. It was quiet in the park. I like it. Calm along with the wind, blowing against my hair.

'Hey don't fall asleep.' Razy warned.

'I won't. This is peace. So calm.' I said with such a calm voice.

Razy chuckle and stared at some people doing, well, picnic or something.

"I was never being in this place before." I mutter in my breath.

"Hey! Is that Oki Watari?" Some voice appeared from the lake, which I didn't hear it, Razy did.

I looked and find some kid, well more than a kid. Almost my same age, tall, weird. He came where I was, along with some friends of his.

"Excuse me, aren't you Oki Watari?" His voice was half normal.

I nodded. "Yes. That's me."

All of them looked each other, happy and excited. "Don't you mind if we a duel monster?"

"Not all. Maybe to pass the time."

"Who are you waiting?"

"Some friends of mine." I told them.

Their expiration tells everything. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday, I was in school." I still looked them, not surprise.

"Wow." All they said at the same time.

"So, are we going to duel or not?" I ask them really serious.

"Oh yeah. You can use one our duel disk." He called the small boy and leaned to me.

"I won't go easy on you." I said while I put it on my right wrist. The duel disk has a big round in the middle, the rest a like a knives. It active when it was splinted into two and joins the other half.

"You're on!" Said the weirder kid. And his duel disk did the same thing.

"May I have your name as my opponent today?" I ask.

"The name is Daishi! And I will enter to the duel tournament!" Okay, he sounds like Naruto.

I chuckle into my laugh. "Okay, Daishi. Can you beat the champion?"

He smirked at me. We shuffle the card then inserted our card and take out only five card.

"Let's duel!" We said in the same time. The life points are 4000.

"I'll go first!" Daishi said and took out one card. "I take out Flame Viper with the attack of 400. And end my turn."

The little cobra monster came out but has one big eye and a really ugly mouth.

"Eh." I smirked at him. "Good start but I take out my Cyber Tutu with the attack of 1000."

My Cyber Tutu came out. Has a short pink hair. Long sleeves of red with a rose on the middle finger. Blue puff in her waist. And she did giggle when I took her out.

"A girlie card?" Daishi ask and with his confuse face.

"You will soon learn soon, my dear child. Cyber Tutu, attack Flame Viper with your cyber dance!" I commanded her and she start to do the cyber dance, and manage to attack Flame Viper. His life point went down to 3450. My Cyber Tutu went where she was out and giggles.

"Wow. I can see why." Daishi said.

I was still smirking at him. "And you will learn along the way."

"Ha! I take out White Ninja!" A white ninja with a ninja clothes. "Then I lie down a trap card and end my turn." Daishi was sure serious.

'I wonder what the trap card is. I better be careful with it.' "You play good, Daishi. But can you attack my next monster?" I went to grab another card and my next monster is Firebird. "I active, Firebird on the field." A red bird with his wing on fire. "And leave a spell card. And now, I command my attack... Cyber Tutu! Cyber dance!"

Cyber Tutu started to do the cyber dance but Daishi laugh.

"What the?" I looked at him.

"You fell right in my trap! My Trap Hole!"

I grunted. "Oh no! Cyber Tutu!"

"Too late." Daishi smirked.

A hole appeared on foot in my cyber tutu and grabbed her, sending her down on the hole.

"Cyber Tutu!" I yelled at her name but she was gone.

"And now, White Ninja! Attack with ninja star!" Daishi order and the white ninja took out the star and attack my Firebird and directly to my life point, which I cover with my both arm to not see it. My life point went to 1800.

Daishi laugh. "I could win this in a piece a cake."

But I started to laugh.

"Hey! Why are you..." Daishi glared at me.

"Because you don't know what my plan is. I was going to sacrifice my both monster in order to take out my Razantakao. But since my life point is on 1800, I had no choice but not to pay my life point." I show him my forbidden dragon. "And I can take him out." I hit on the duel disk board and black lighting came around at me, ordering to take out Razy. His big like slifer the sky dragon but much bigger, his color of his skin is dark red. His face has combined of Slifer and Red Eyes B- Dragon. He let out a massive roar at Daishi.

Daishi looked in surprise of my forbidden dragon.

"Shot man! Daishi can't beat her dragon. Nobody has ever beaten her forbidden dragon." One of his friends whisper to the other.

"And I take out my spell card. The Brain Control, pay up my 800 life point. And I will control your white ninja. And you don't have any monster to protect your life point." I smirked at him and he look like he has no other option.

"And I will command an attack! Razantakao! Night hell breath!"

Razy opened his mouth and tiny dark but has combine with hell fire and shoot at Daishi's life point. It went down to 300 but I quickly commanded my White Ninja to attack him and his life point went to zero. I won. Daishi felt on the floor only his leg, not surprise that he lost.

"Hey! That was a great duel." I walked toward and offered my hand. "You were doing it great." I smiled at him.

He looked at me but then he laugh. "Thanks!" I helped him to get up. I remove the duel disk.

"Thanks for let me using it. I had fun."

They all bow polite and leave.

'Is about time I come out in a duel.' Razy said.

'Hey, you told me to take my card. You knew it would happen.'

He keeps it quiet and looked at someone. I look the same way and find Yugi, Tristen, Joey and Tea with their surprise face. Shit.

"Hey... Guys..." I tried to half smile.

"Were you dueling?" Yugi asks.

I nodded.

"That was awesome!" Joey has huge grin and put his arm around at my neck.

"You do! I mean, you do!" I ask them.

"Yeah!" All they said.

We laugh and talk over about my dueling to wait Yami and his girlfriend to come. They were bit shock when they saw my forbidden dragon. We went on and on until I saw Yami, holding hand with his girlfriend. She has curly blond hair, a white dress, kind of short and she has blue eyes.

When I saw him with his girlfriend, happy and cuddling with her, I felt that my heart sank to the bottom but I was really happy for him to see his girlfriend. Yugi look at me, wondering who I am smiling to whom and he looked and fined Yami with his girlfriend.

"Hey Yami!" Tristen call him.

He waved at us and walked toward to us. Along with his girlfriend. Happy to be together. Okay, I'm so hurt from inside. Way hurt.

"Hi." I said, fighting with this pain.

"Ah, Oki." Yami smile and brought me to meet his girlfriend.

"Oki this is Machi." He polite shows me to Machi, and I bow polite to her.

"Machi this is Oki. The one I was talking about." Yami went to her side.

"Is good to meet you, Oki." Her voice was calm usually calm with a hit of half angel.

"Same here." I smile at her.

"You kind of remind me of my family. My older sister."

"Your older sister?" Okay, she is kind of freaking me out.

"Yes but she die in a car accident." Machi looked down.

I squeezed on her shoulder. "You may be lost but I lost that was really important to me."

"What is that?" She looked at me.

I let go my hand and try to find my voice. "My parents." My voice sound breaking, I felt a tear coming out from my eyes. I shut my mouth. "I will back." I told them but quickly took off.

Yami POV

What happen to Oki? Did I just saw her crying? What she says to Machi that makes her cry?

"You should get her, Yami." Machi looked at me.

"Why?"

"She said that she lost her parents. And, don't you think that she remember how she lost her parents?"

I smile at her. "Okay, wait here."

Everyone nodded. And I took my run to find Oki. I didn't know she could cry about her parents. But I'm doing this just for Oki. Because Machi told me to not doing it for her.

Just then, I heard a soft cry. I tried to look for the sound and stop a giant tree that is in the middle of the park. And found Oki, wrapped herself, trying to calm her down.

"Oki..."

She looked at me; I hope she doesn't run away.

"Is okay... Come with us..." I took out my hand and she looked at me, confuse.

I tried to make her puppy eyes. And she wiped her eyes from the tears. I can see that she is trying to find her voice. "Why?"

I bended my right leg and look at her. "Because, you're my friend. And I don't want to see you in this."

She still looks at me. "I'm sorry..."

"There's no need to be sorry." I grabbed her hand and help her to get up.

She tries to calm herself down and lifted her chin to look into my eyes.

"I know how you felt of losing your parents." I went slowly to wrap my arm around at her back, and one hand lost in her hair. But she didn't cry; only I got responded was her both small hand on my chest and her head in my chest too.

Oki POV

Yami is the great friend I ever had. He was still there, helping me to calm down. But it manages only just to calm my sense.

"Thank you." I mumble.

"You're welcome... Let's go and have fun with us." Yami whisper at my ear, which it tickles.

We stop hugging and Yami cupped my checks. "Don't worry. We we'll be there for you."

I gave him the sad smile. He slowly removes his hand from my checks and decides to head back with the other.

We we're able to want to do a lot stuff. First we went to the arcade, which Joey dares me to Dance on the Dance machine, I kicked his butt! I know how to dance but not very much. Then I saw that Yami won a plushier for Machi, which it was the cute thing. No, I can't be jealous or be heart-broken.

Yugi dare me to air hockey, which we end up tie. There's no word to describe tie, because me and Yugi are better playing air hockey. Maybe, if there were a touarment, we can sign in and win together as a team.

Then Tea and Tristen dare me to a car race, and guess who won, Tristen. Tea and I got our butt kick. Tristen should enter in car race, and maybe win some money. Ah, who I am kidding! They are the greatest friend that I ever meet!

Once we got out from the arcade, we did to hitch to eat, we went to eat McDonald. Which is closer to the arcade? I wasn't very welcome to the McDonald not like last time, I got problem over my hamburger, and I did order a hamburger with no pickles. And they add it, making me sick. So I'm going to only eat is salad. To avoid pickle.

"Hey why you're having salad?" Yugi ask he was sitting in front of me while Joey is sitting with Tristen and Tea. And Yami, well you know.

"Because last time, I order a hamburger with no pickle and they add the pickle. I was this closer to sue them." I add to sue them. I kinda find it funny.

"Why? Are you allergic to them?" Yugi's eyebrow were pulled up.

I gave him the short nod.

"Wow."

"Yep, that why I will never buy a hamburger or a cheeseburger." I told him when I hit my fork on the salad.

"Whoa, hold your horses." Yugi tease.

"Sorry. I get mad when I said pickle." I smirked at him.

He laughs. "I can see that. So, did you have fun?"

"Of course I have an extremely fun. Except dueling in the park." I add it before he could say that.

"Hey, you should pass to my grandpa work. He sell duel monster card." Yugi said.

"I guess I got nothing else for tomorrow. I'll pass over tomorrow." I smiled at him.

Yugi return the smile and went back to eating.

We finish our "dinner" and decide is time to head home. Tristen was already heading to his house. Tea was going to tag along with Yugi and Joey decides to take me home.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I ask but I didn't really care.

They all nodded except Tristen, which he could be home right now. Yugi lefted with Tea, Machi and Yami. Joey follows me to my house.

"So, was that all dueling about?" Joey asks while he hid his hand on his pocket.

"Well, the same thing." I told him.

"Ah, but is that dragon, was really you're forbidden dragon?" Joey's question is so mystery.

I nodded to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure to bring it! I want to see it." Joey got so excited all the sudden.

I busted out of laughter. "Okay. I will bring them, but where is exactly it is?"

"Domino Decks. I think that was is call." Joey stops.

"This is my house. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I wave a good bye to him and got inside.

That night, I end up my worst nightmare... Seeing my parents getting killed...


	5. Pharaoh Love 4

Chapter 4

I woke up in my lazy bed. At least today is Saturday. Planning to go Yugi's Grandpa Work. Well, maybe. I haven't decided to. Is so hard to decide.

'So, you're going or not?' Razy asks.

I looked at him. 'Yep.'

'Well what time?' Razy stood and stretches his body like a dog.

'I'll visit them in the afternoon.'

Razy nodded.

I stood up from my bed and went to the kitchen, still on my Pj. I grabbed a bowl and a spoon and went to pick my cereal. Directly went to the table. My eyes were still shut. I force them to open. I'm still beat from that dance yesterday.

"So what did you did yesterday?" Uncle appeared from the dining room.

"Good morning to you." I can't believe he forgot. "Well, we went to the arcade. And went to eat maybe."

Uncle crossed his arm. Uh-oh... This mean trouble.

"Did you have fun?"

I nodded awkwardly. "Y-yeah?"

"You look like just your father. That's why he has so many friends." Then Uncle left me to finish my breakfast.

Okay, that was awkward... But still, my heart is still in pain and I really don't know why.

Am I jealous? Heartbroken? But I don't really care. I can die alone.

'You're in love.'

I screamed and fall down off on the chair. Causing the milk left on the bowl splash on my hair and the bowl hit on my head.

'Sorry. Need some help?' Razy asks.

'No. Thanks to you!' I grabbed the bowl and put it on the sinks.

'Sorry.'

I ignored Razy and went to take a bath. I smell milk. Yuck! Can't believe that Razy scared the shit of me. Well, I'll go to Yugi's Grandpa Work.

_Yami Pov _

I sure had lot a fun with Machi and the gang. But Oki was kinda depressed. I wonder why? I know is not her parents death but is has something more than that. I hope she is alright.

"Yami? Are you awake?" Yugi muffle through the door.

I was usually doing some stupid homework on the laptop. "Yes. Come in."

Yugi open the door slowly and his was on his Pj. "What are you doing?"

"Doing some stupid homework. Why?" I raise one eyebrow.

Yugi looked at me confuse. "Okay, change of subject. What did you did last night? When you left Machi in her house?"

I could felt a hot around in my cheeks. "Well... Um... We... shared our first kiss..." I quickly went back to the laptop.

Yugi eyes grew wider. "Mou Hitori No Boku! You naughty boy!"

I looked at him.

"Well, is about time. Beside... I won't tell a thing to Oki."

"Wait what?"

Yugi sat on the floor. "What I heard some rumors and I don't know if the truth is, that Oki could have crush on you."

My eyes grew wider and my heart started to pick up the speed while crashing against in my ribs, and doesn't slow down. And I couldn't control my blush for being... Blush. "She could have crush on someone else."

"Come on Yami. What if the truth? What if Oki does have a crush on you?" Yugi said when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know... I feel like I know Oki somewhere. But I don't know where or what."

"Hm... That was sort of I was thinking about that too. Her face reminds me someone."

I didn't answer to him. Let my eyes drop on the floor.

"Yami? What are you thinking?"

"Eh! Nothing!" I laugh awkward.

Yugi frowned and stared at my nervous laugh. And I stopped my laugh.

"Come'n Yugi. I said nothing."

Yugi didn't respond, only he stood up and close the door.

I let out a heavy sigh. I just hope isn't truth.

_Oki Pov _

I have decided to pay a visit. I don't wanna be in stuck in this boring house. I'll go to see Yugi. I only wear was blue pants, sneaker and a shirt. Something little normal to wear. I started to run away from my house to go Yugi's house. Razy was with me, I can't leave him in there. That mansion is a land of no trust.

'You're still mad?'

I didn't respond to Razy. I'm still mad over the milk spilled over me.

'If you're not going to answer... I'll take that answer.' Razy disappeared.

I chuckle and keep on walking but decide to run.

I was fourth-five blocks away from my mansion and was already around in the town, looking his card shop. I was kind of lost. Until I saw an old lady.

"Um, excuse me." I ask without scaring her.

She looked at me. "Yes?"

"Do you know where a store that sell duel monster card is?"

"Of course. Is just at the corner, is a small shop." The lady said while she point.

"Arigato." I bow polite and leave.

I took the corner and found this small shop. And I saw the sign said close. I guess there close today. But still, I didn't know Yugi and Yami would live in this. I feel bad for them. But they sure have each other.

'Is this where they live?' Razy asks.

'Yes. I'm going to find out' I start to walk toward to the door.

'No! Wait!'

I was in front door and I was nervous to knock it. I lift my arm and knock softly. I wait until someone opened the door.

"Yes?" An old man, about not my size, like small. Has gray hair but the style is like Yami and Yugi.

"A... Is Yugi home...? Sir?" I mutter.

"Aren't you Oki? One of his friends?"

I nodded quickly.

Then he smile. "You can come in."

I went inside and saw that is tiny. But to sell duel monster card is awesome. Then he opened another door that leads to the living room.

"Yugi must be in his room. Just take the stair and you would find him." The old man said.

I bow polite. "Arigato."

He nodded and went back to his work. I looked around and decide is much better to not remove the shoes. I feel wrong doing it. I went toward the stair to find his room. And only find was three doors. One is quiet, the other has someone talking that sound Yugi and the other is quiet so, I took the middle one. I knocked softly.

"Who is it?"

"Is Oki." I said.

There we're a quiet but then the door open and I saw Yugi smiling.

"Is good to see you!" I smiled at him.

"Same here. Come in." Yugi move away from the entrance and let me in. Yugi has a small room.

"Wow, Yugi." I was surprise and sat down on his bed.

Yugi sat on the chair. "Yep. This is where I sleep."

I slightly smile at him. "So, Yugi... That was some fun yesterday?"

Yugi shrugged. "Even Joey can't beat you from that dance game."

I let out a soft giggle. "What I can say? I was born to dance."

Yugi busted of laughter. "I guess you get bored around at the mansion?"

I nodded slowly. "That why I practice my duel monster and some stuff."

Yugi stood up and sat next to me. "Is not easy to be the only kid of parents."

I looked at him and somehow he knows how I feel. I "accidently" drop my arm around at his neck, pulling him closer to my side. "You have no idea how long I was alone with my uncle and aunt."

Yugi didn't speak. I could believe that he was blushing. I like him as a little brother. I will do anything to protect him along with his friend's too. Even I have to risk it all.

"Oki? It is okay that, well, if you want to see Yami?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "I don't mind."

Yugi smile and I return the smile. Then remove my arm from around at his neck and stood up. Yugi did the same and we got out from his room. Just then we saw his friend's coming toward to us.

"Yo Oki! You beat us!" Joey exclaimed.

I shrugged. "What I can do... I get bored." I smirked at them.

"Beside of bored... Where's Yami?" Tea asks.

Yugi looked at me then back to his friend's. "He's studying with his girlfriend."

My left eye twitch but my lips curl up. "Ah he doesn't know what he's going to miss!" I said while my hands are crossed behind my head.

They looked at me weird. "What happen with you two?" Tristen ask.

"Who?" I raise one eyebrow.

"You and Yugi... Are you dating each other?" Joey shows his little evil smirk.

Yugi felt a hot flash around at his face. And tries to cover it with his hand.

"What? NO! I MEAN! WHAT?" I was in both way, blushing and piss off. Then I looked the other way.

They started to laugh while I folded my arm and Yugi curl up into a ball on the floor. I bend my legs and put my hand on his shoulder. And went to his ear.

"There just joking. I wouldn't ever go a date with you. I like you as my favorite brother." I lifted my face up and he looked at me and smiles slightly.

"Sorry Yug. We're just joking." Joey smile.

I put my serious face. And glared at them. That kind of joke I don't take them serious. Good thing Yami wasn't here.

Yugi show me some extremely rare card while his friend's helped grandpa around the shop. I decide to help Yugi. His grandpa told us to pick some box from behind the shop.

"Damn! These boxes are heavy! Is filled with card?" I tried to catch my breath because it was heavy like a fat guy!

"You can say that again. But we haven't made any... What's the word?" Yugi look so cute while holding the box.

"Make a sell out? Because I know how I can turn around the shop." I stop and drop the box.

"Really?" Yugi gave me the box and put it on the top with the other.

"Of course. I just know the plan."

Yugi tiled his head in the other side.

"You will see." I winked at him.

Yugi slightly blush a little. And went to look the other boxes, so I follow him. Pick another box yet again, which are heavier than ever. Yugi was ahead of me but I put my speed on to catch up with him. I notice that we start to do a race. Just then, I bumped to someone and landed on a soft chest.

"I'm sorry!" I griped on a soft shirt, kinda polo shirt. But my other hand touches a leather jacket.

"Oki?" A deep sexy voice asks.

I lifted my head and see Yami, in surprise. My heat starts to building up around at my face, and my heart repeat crash against my ribs and chest.

"Well, well. Yami! You naughty boy." Yugi appeared with his arm crossed and smirking at us.

Yami quickly push me and stood up. "What's your problem? Why you push me?" I quickly yell.

Yami looked at me, glaring at me. "Sorry. If that what you want?"

I breathe harder inside of me. And I glared at him back. "Just forget it." I stood up but he grabbed my arm. We started the staring contest but he was still holding my arm.

"Um, Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi was trying to stop the fight.

Then he let go my arm, didn't answer Yugi. Keep staring at me. I didn't make him to be mad at me or Yugi.

"Is nothing." Yami passes me and went to upstairs.

Yugi let out a disappointment sigh. "Is Machi's father... Again."

"Hm?" I looked at Yugi.

"Well, how I can say this. Machi's father is having problem to accept Yami as her boyfriend. And he doesn't trust him because he duel monster card blah, blah, blah."

I lefted out a soft grunt.

"And there's some day that Yami get home is not moody."

I looked at the floor then back to Yugi's face.

"Is much better to leave him alone." Yugi shrugged a little.

I have no other option but I went to the stair to find his room. I heard Yugi calling me to not bother to Yami but I may have something to bring a good mood to him. I remember only Yugi's room, is on the middle, so I guess it has to be before Yugi's room. My heart start to pick up space, I was nervous. I lift my shaking arm and try to knock the door softly.

"Go away."

I try to gulp that is stuck on my throat and quickly try to open the door. But it was lock.

"Yami... Is me... Let me in, I want to talk to you."

Then there were a silent. From where I am into Yami's room. Is like death silent.

"Please?" I said while I lower my head on the door.

Just then, the door sudden open and I saw Yami, still in his bad mood. But his purple eyes were calm. I really don't understand.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't know you were in a "bad" mood." I lower my head to not hurt myself.

"I'm sorry too. Is just, you don't know how is hard to earn a respect of your own love's family." Yami took a deep breath and manage to smile.

"My uncle does trust you, and the others. But he still is trying to earn your respect." I tried to half smile at him.

Yami chuckle softly. "Because he's different that Machi's father."

"Can I ask you something?"

Yami nodded.

_Yami POV _

"Do you really love Machi?" Oki asks while staring at me.

I blinked my eyes twice. Her question did catch me. In my bottom of my heart, I don't really love Machi. I like her. Because my bottom of my heart, I'm in love with Oki. Not Machi. But it will hurt me because I would hurt Oki's feeling.

_Oki POV _

"Yes. I do love Machi." Yami said it.

My heart sank faster, when it reached to the bottom it broken into pieces. But I smiled at him. Just wanted to know.

"Why?" Yami said while he gently grabbed my both hand and put them closer to his chest.

"Just wanted to know." I smile and shrugged slowly.

Yami grunted so quiet but he smile. "Don't ask me that question... Okay?"

I nodded and he lowers his head closer to my face and brushes his lips on right cheek, then left and my forehead then he went even lower and meets into my lips. Our eyes were staring at each other, but we force them to close them.

Slowly he cupped my cheeks and pulled my face close along with lips, pressing against his. But it was just a peck but my arms wrapped around at his neck and stood my toes to reach his face. His lips were soft, sweet and warm.

And I stop along with him, we manage to stop, it was just a peck of the kiss. Little awkward for us. We opened our eyes and stared at them. I didn't say anything, neither Yami did. We only keep quiet. Over the awkward of the kiss.


	6. Pharaoh Love 5

**Chapter 5**

It was really awkward from Saturday. I mean Yami just gave me a kiss, well not an actual kiss, was a peck of kiss. I couldn t get over it. It was too sweet, soft and warm. My whole body shivers when I taste it.

I was losing my concentration on my walk to school. Still thinking about the whole peek of kiss! Whenever I keep thinking about it, I keep shivering up in my body.

Oki!

I looked behind just a little and see Yugi running toward to me. Along with Joey and Tea. I guess Tristen didn t come today. Either Yami.

"Hey..."

"Hm... Is there something wrong?" Yugi asks.

"No. Everything is fine." I tried to smile but fail.

"You sure?" Tea looked at me.

I gave them the short nod.

The class flew by as I was in the lunch room. I wasn't hungry. My stomach was still frozen from Saturday.

"You sure you're okay?" Yugi ask.

I looked at him and smile. "Of course I'm fine."

Yugi shrug and went back to eating. I wasn't really okay. Just freak out.  
>*************************************************************<p>

Class was over but I decide to company Yugi to his house. He looks cute when he walks.

"So Yugi... What happen to Yami?"

He looked at me. "He's usually busy. That why he didn't came today."

"Oh..."

"But don't worry. He's okay. But the way he act."

"Like how?"

"Weird. I don't know." Yugi crosses his hand behind.

Weird? Could be the whole peck thing. Wait, it has to be the peck thing! It just has to be it.

"Hey Oki..."

I looked at him...

"You didn't do nothing to Yami, right?"

I was usually blushing a little but I can't tell him about the whole peck thing. "No, just manage calm him down... Why?"

"Oh I thought that you guys kiss or something."

I bended my legs. And try to smile. "Don't worry. We didn't that. I only did was to calm him down..." I tried to laugh but somehow I fail.

But Yugi quickly smile. "Okay, thanks for telling."

"No problem, little brother."

Yugi blush little because he likes when I call him little brother. He like a version of my own little brother.

Yugi made to his house. I really didn't want to get inside. Yugi looked at me, confuse.

"You go. I have to get home to." I told him.

Yugi smile. "Your always welcome in here."

Until I sense something, grab Yugi's arm and dunk him. It was a rock that someone throw.

"Hey you better let him go." An annoying voice said.

I chuckle. "I won't."

"I said let him go. Or we all do it the hard way."

"You are so stupid. He's my friend."

They didn't move an inch. One of the boy's grabbed my arm and the other too. Until I was away from Yugi. One crack their fits.

"You guys won't learn." A deep voice sounded.

I lifted my chin and see Yami with his arm cross. And all smirking.

"She was just trying to steal you're shop." One boy complain.

Yami smirk drop to frown. "You baka. She is a friend of mine."

They quickly drop me and runs off. Yami came closer to and bended his legs. "You're okay?"

I nod short and gave him the smile. Of course I'm okay. I just want Yugi to be safe.

"Sorry about that but they always want to steal the shop. That why I didn't went today."

"Is okay. I just wanted to know if you're okay."

Yami nod and looked at Yugi. "Tell Grandpa I'll be back."

Yugi gave him the smile and got inside. Yami stood up and offered his hand. I took it and pull me up. As he did that, he drop his hand we went for a walk, but he just wanted to take me home because those bully would come again.

As I made in front door of my mansion. I look at Yami. I gasped from inside, his mystery purple eyes just make me forget the world behind me. His hand when he touches mine just shiver me inside of me. And the touch of his lips, just made my heart stop like I was going to have an heart attack. His body is just way to be perfect. He just intoxicate me from inside and out.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I ask. I just feel alone when he's not around.

Yami smiled. "Of course."

I responded at him with my smile. But my smile was cut off when he press his lips on mine. The shivering from inside grew into hotness. His pair arms wrapping around at my waist, just to pull me closer to his. I couldn't control my arm, because they manage to wrap at Yami's neck. Every kiss, made my brain to shut down. Every pecking he tries just made my heart to reach at high speed. My hand were toying his hair.

_'I can't. It has to stop.'_

I tried to stop but his kiss is like a glue. That dried faster before puting something on it. I tried to backed away but he just pull me hard, crushing my back. My mind is trying to disobey because I want to stop because Yami has a girlfriend and I don't want his girlfriend to find out. But the kiss got slow and his arms were separated from my waist. My arms getting away from his neck, and we started at each other. The hot flash grew more flashes around at our faces.

I tried to open my mouth but Yami shush them with one finger.

"Don't. Keep it a secret."

I nodded slowly and he remove his finger. Yami smiled and left. And I was standing there. My mind rewind the whole experience of the kiss. The different that Yami does to me.


	7. Pharaoh Love 6

**It could have some fluffly in this. Just a warning in case you don't want to read it. But enjoy. (:**  
><strong>~Punkprincessemo15<strong>

**Chapter 6**

I run toward to school, I was late. Cause I couldn't sleep the whole night. Still surprise from the actually kiss. It being playing over and over in my mind. I tried to forget it but it was hard to do it. Until it show again of Yami kissing me. I bumped on something hard.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry to get school." I bow in forgive.

"Domine High School?" It sound hoarse voice.

"Um yeah." I lifted and see an old man.

"Oh that why you're late. You better hurry."

"Um will do, um sir!" I waved a good bye and keep running.

I looked at the watch, it was already one hour late. I swear I'm going to kill Yami if he does it again. I'll do it.

I reached to the school hall and run toward to my class room.

"Sorry, excuse me!" I shouted who is coming my way.

I keeped running until I put my hand on the door and stormed inside. I stopped and tries to get air. All the student looked at me weird.

"Oki... Is weird you never arrive late." Mr. Tako looked weird.

I put my finger. "Wait... Give a sec..." Still panting for air.

"My gosh, get many air. I guess you were running to get here? Am I right?"

I nod short. I lifted my chest. "Yes... My uncle left for his work."

"Did you brought an excuse for arrive late?" Mr. Tako ask.

I nod and start to search my backpack. I keep moving away until I found the tiny paper. "Here... My aunt made me the excuse."

He grabbed the paper. "You have an aunt?"

"Of course but she is busy." I went toward to my desk and hit my forehead on the desk.

I wasn't hungry to go have lunch. I was outside of the school in the grass. Trying to catch on my Z's. Until I heard footstep.

"Hi! I heard about you." A pale kid with white hair, blue eyes and he was very nice.

"Hi..." I tried to give the friendly smile.

"I'm sorry my rudeness. I'm Ryou. Yugi's and the gang's friend." He pull out his hand.

I grabbed it and shake it. "Nice to meet you Ryou... Who tell you about me?"

"We did!"

I jumped and saw the gang. Poping behind the tree.

Ryou laughed. "I see they scare you."

I laugh awkward. "Neither I."

Ryou seems nice and pretty cute. I kind like his hair, ruffy and soft.

"Ryou! Get here right now!"

"Be right there Bakura." He looked at me. "He's my brother. He is really rude something."

Until he came, his like Ryou except the hair in the front, look like cat ear and he's big that Ryou.

"Ryou we better get going." His voice sounded so evil.

"Okay." Ryou smiled at me. "It was nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Who is she?" Wow, Bakura has a nervous to ask.

"This is Oki Watari. She is a new student."

He looked at me and smiled really creepy. "Ah yes, she is a duelist of course." He grab my hand and brush his lips on it.

Yami glared and snarled at Bakura.

"Maybe we will meet soon, My dear." Bakura let go my hand and went off, Ryou went to follow him.

"Okay that was awkward but Ryou is nice and Bakura is... Well half nice too." I looked at the gang.

Yugi shrugs. "They are brother except Bakura hasn't interresting on female. Only on his evil plan."

I blinked twice but I believe Yugi. I looked at Yami and he was serious. But looking at his purple eyes, he is jealous... About Bakura?

"Your okay Yami?" I ask.

Yami quickly smile. "Of course I'm right." He grab my hand gently. And he went to my ear.

"Your only mine... Nobody can't have you."

My shoulder went shiver and I quickly push Yami away from me. Everyone had there puzzle look but laugh. And Yami join the laughter.

"Oh Oki... What hits you?" Joey ask.

I shook my head 'no' and lower down. Eh, my shoes are dirty.  
>****************************************<p>

I packed my stuff since the gang and I were the last in here. I ask Yami if what he said is real but he told me I could be crazy. But his eyes say everything.

"Well me and Yug, have to go and catch some football. Care to join?" Joey ask and had his arm around in Yugi's neck.

"I'll go." Tea said.

"Hey! I will beat you and Yugi in there." Tristan said.

"What about you, Yami?" Yugi ask.

"I'll catch you later."

Everyone nodded and they already know me.

**Yami POV**

As they left, me and Oki were still packing since it was a huge work of Biology. But what I told Oki is real. I really don't love my girlfriend just like her. Not love.

"Hey Yami... Should we, I don't know.. Duel each other one day?" Oki ask while she hold her notebook.

I looked at her and nod. "Of course. Anytime." I smiled at her.

She smile warmling and return to her stuff. She is so fucking hot. My heart beats harder. I want her because I love her too much. I wonder what she thinks of me?

I went toward to her and wrap my arm around at her waist. Lower my head to her neck.. She smell good. Damn it her perfume.

"Yami... What's wrong?" Oki ask but I'm like scaring her.

"What do you think about me?" I ask her in her ear.

"Well... " She turned to see me. "Your mystery purple eyes just make me forget the world behind me. Your hand when touches mine just shiver me inside of me. And your lips touch of in mine lips, just made my heart stop like I was going to have an heart attack. Your body is just way to be perfect..." She gulped "You just intoxicate me from inside and out."

I smiled at her. "Well... What I think about you... Your eyes, just made me go crazy... Your voice just want me to hold you and never let you go. Your smile just make feel safe with you." I purred in her ear, making her blush. "Your kiss? I just melt inside and outside."

She turned around to see me better. And my hand slips on her leg. We started at each's other eyes. Her hand was toying my hair. And I press my lips on her, just gently. After few pecking, my tongue slips to her and she let me. My hand were touching but I pulled in to her back. Making her to shiver. She slowly removes her lips on mine.

"Don't tell anyone about this. It's a secret." She winked.

My eyes grew wider. That how I said to her. But she quickly kiss me. I pulled her closer, tight on me. And we went again with the tounge. Until I lower my head in to her neck, kiss it and sucking it. But quickly lift them and went back to kiss her. Her finger trace the back of my neck causing me to shiver.

After the kiss was growing slowly. We finish packing and was happen it stay in there. And we decide to keep it a secret. Not let the other gang find out.


	8. Pharaoh Love 7

Chapter 7

Oki POV

I can't believe that Yami actually love me but I can't take him. Is just too soon. But at least I told him to keep it a secret. At least for now.

I was walking on the morning to school. But I shook my head up to notice the same old man from yesterday. Is he a perv? Ugh, how much I hate those old people except Yugi's father. I just want him to leave me alone.

I passes him but I felt something is grabbing my arm.

"Hello is great to see you."

Is the old man strikes again! I tried to jerked away.

"Hey! Leave her alone you jerk!" A deep voice. Yami.

He let go my arm and walk off. Yami came toward to me.

"You're okay?" He ask while he checks on my face.

I nod short. "Yeah... Thanks..."

He brush his lips on my forehead. "I thought I would lost you."

I smiled a little, wrapping my arm around his chest and buried my face. "Don't be..."

Yami hugged me tightly. "Just for you only."  
>***********************************<p>

Well, since we we're outside, I didn't knew that old man wanted to rape me.

"Hey Oki... You're okay?"

I look at Yugi. "Yeah. I'm fine." I tried to laugh but fail.

"You're hiding something from us." Joey put his serious face.

"Me? Hiding something? No!"

Yami was distracted.

"Come on! Spit it out!" Tristan said.

I let out a sigh. "Fine... An old man wanted to rape me."

They eyes are wide and shock.

"But who saved you?" Tea ask.

Then hit me, I can't tell that Yami saved me... Because it will sound so weird to them.

"I did."

I felt an arm wrapping in my shoulder. Bakura?

"You did Bakura?" Yugi pointed

"Why do you have problem with that Mortals?" Bakura just glared at them.

Yami was still distracted but I just knew he was anger at Bakura or... He could be jealous.

"Um thanks Bakura..." Tea said in scared.

Bakura nodded and lets go his arm. But he just looked at me with his eyes. I should say thanks to him. And he left.  
>*************************************<p>

We got out and I saw the old man again. This time I hiden behind Yami.

Joey groaned. "Oh no don't tell me."

Tristen cracked his fits. "Shall we teach him a lesson?"

Joey nodded and went over to the old man while Tea and Yugi followed them.

"Hey, can we talk... Alone?"

I lifted and nodded at Yami. He grabbed my hand and went behind of the school. But in that he pinned me on the wall.

"What's wrong Yami?"

His purple eyes were sharp. "I'm sorry I couldn't say I save you."

"Yami... I know..."

He lower his face closer to me. "And why you thanked Bakura even he didn't save you?"

"Is the only way we can keep the secret. I mean, Yami... You and me aren't together... You have a girlfriend..."

He punched on the wall. "I know... But I just can't keep it..."

"Can we just forget it?"

He looked at me with his puzzle look. "Why?"

"Just be friend only until your girlfriend dump you or something?"

He lifted my chin. "Just for you only..."

I was going to talk but he crushes his lips into mine. Lowering his arm around my waist and lifting my arm around his neck, his tongue appeared, asking to enter. I did but in short time. I backed away his lips but this time he went to my neck, I bit my lips, not letting a sound to escape my mouth. But he quickly went back, crushing hard on my lips. And I'm somehow, enjoying it. 


	9. Pharaoh Love 8

Chapter 8

Yami POV

I don't know what came over me, I thought I hurt her from my crushing kiss but she didn't whine. Just enoying it. Even she begs for more and I just give her more.

"Hey Yami..."

I shook my head. "Yes Yugi?"

"Something is weird today." Yugi gripped on his backpack.

I lower my side of the head. "Why you mean?"

"I mean... Don't you get that weird chill on you're shoulder."

"Now you mention it." I wrapped my shoulder. "It is weird."

We walked until to the entrance of the door and saw Oki pinned on the three. Hugging herself. Something must happen to her.

"Oki!" Yugi run toward to her.

Oki lifted her head and saw Yugi running toward to her. I follow him and saw her eyes.

"Hey..."

"Is something wrong?" My voice was fill with serious.

She tries to find a way to talk... "I was... Almost being raped..."

My head hits me and eyes grew wider. That filthy old man.

I placed my both hand on her shoulder. "How you manage to get out?"

She tries to swallow on her throat but it got stucked. "I don't know how... I was all black out. When I woke up, I saw the perv old man, on the ground... His forehead had a hole on it."

I tried to calm it down inside me. Because I knew who saved her.

I half smile at her and cup her cheek. "At least you're safe."

She smiled sadly and I hug softly at her. In meantime, I'm going to have a few words with Bakura.  
>*************************************<p>

"What do you want know?" Bakura scoled at me.

"Did you save Oki?"

He was froze for second then glared at me. "Is none of you're business."

"It is... Did you save Oki or not?"

He just stared at me then gives up. "Yes, I save you're little girlfriend from that old man."

"What do you have? Something connected to Oki?"

Bakura grabbed my shirt collar. "If I tell you, I hate to kill you."

"Just tell it and I won't tell anyone."

He just keep glaring at me but slowly he remove's my shirt collar. "Oki is possilbe my long lost cousin."

My eyes grew wider. "What? But her last name is Watarie."

"Look, I'm not actually's Ryou's brother but you don't know her story very well."

I looked around, took a thinking. "Okay, just tell it."

"Her uncle is my father. And he just lefted me at this very age with Ryou in order to keep it a secret. Since I hear my uncle died. I was suppose to protect her."

I just keep nodding.

"When I heard that old man, I knew that I had to protect her. Even you can't protect her."

"And?"

He just chuckle. "You are really a stupid mortal."

"And you think Oki is a stupid mortal?"

He shook his head. "She is my cousin... I can't tell her that she is a stupid mortal or a mortal."

I just glared at him. But he was serious, gave me the back and went away.

We got out, Oki was still by my side, afraid. I tried to calm her down but she just gaving me fake smile. I just want her to forget about it. But will she know that Bakura is her cousin?

"Hey Oki..."

She lifted shyly her head to me. "Y-yeah?"

"I have to get home... Do you want me to company to your house?"

"N-no. I mean Yeah, no I mean... Argh!"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled closer to me. "Is okay... I know the situacion like this."

"Y-you do?"

I nodded short. "I can company you and leave."

"O-okay..."

After a long walk from the school, Oki didn't released her arm wrapped around in my arm but I didn't bother only worried about her.

"Yami..."

"Yes?"

"C-can you stay tomorrow in the morning?"

I pat her on the back and rubs it slowly. "The old man is gone. But I will promise you that. If you want."

She lifted her head and smile. Her real smile. And I was so despread to plant a gentle kiss to calm her down.

"Yami... Do it."

"What?"

She came closer and planted a kiss on my lips. But it didn't took like two minutes or three.

"Oh..."

She sighed quietly. "I know you're worry about me but I'm fine."

"You sure?" I careless on her cheek.

"Yes... Promise?"

I smiled warmly at her. "Promise." 


	10. Pharaoh Love 9

**Chapter 9**

**Oki POV**

After a few weeks, my nerve has settle down. I'm now normal to go happy again. I got to stop make Yami worry about me. I just had to stop it. I can't.

"Hello Oki."

I turned around. "Oh is you Bakura."

"Everything fine?"

I nod short. "Yes, my never have calmed down."

Bakura lip's curled up. D-Did he just smile? "I see."

I tils my head by the side and Bakura chuckle. "I was wondering if you want to go hang out, like friend."

"Um... When?" So weird.

"Tomorrow, by the arcade."

"Okay."

He chuckle again and ruffles my hair, leaves in my confuse world. As a friend? I find it more like a relationship.  
>*****************************************<p>

I got out, but alone. Yami was with his girlfriend... Good thing, Yugi tag along with me, just before I could take the direction to my house.

"Hi Oki!"

I smiled warmly. "Hi Yugi."

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did Bakura told you something?"

Shit, my stomach hits me. "Um only hanging out... Why?"

Yugi smiled innocent. "Just want to know."

I giggled. "Oh Yugi, you almost got me by scared."

"No sweat! I will never scare you with my question."

"Neither I. Have to go. Bye."

"Bye!"

Yugi got me scared. I mean, Bakura wouldn't never hurt me... Not even if he hates me, sort of. I'm going to take my millennium ring, don't worry. I'm ready for anything.

Right now, I'm the arcade, waiting for Bakura. Well, today is Saturday so I usually get confuse by day. Um, I'm not wearing anything girlie. Just only this one time. My maid force me, since she know Bakura. I mean, she old as hell, I think Bakura has an old fangirl. I tried to not let a sound escape from my mouth.

"Need water to calmd down your laugther?"

That voice again, Bakura has finally show up.

"No, thank you Bakura."

Bakura smirks. He is wearing strips clothes, dark blue pants and converse, okay, he's weird. Totally weird.

"Shall we go?" Bakura moved away from me.

"To where?"

"You will see."

I raise one eyebrow but I shake my head. There's no way, I can't trust him. At least I did bring my dragon friend incase he does funny business.

Well I must say, he didn't do anything of funny business except one part shock me, he say to a jerk that I was his sister, because the jerk was firlty at me.

"So Bakura... Um why you told the guy you are my brother?"

Bakura stop and look at me with his eyes. Shit, did I made him mad?

"Well, I should tell you the truth."

"Truth? What the truth?"

He ruffle my hair again. "Well, the truth is I know your uncle, plus he is my dad but he was thinking to adopt you."

My eyes grew wider. "R-really?"

He smiled warm. (Weirdo). "Yes."

My lips curled up, why I'm even smiling to him, who cares. I always wanted a brother, a big brother. I gave him a hug. "Thanks."

He chuckle quietly. "No need to thank me, child."


	11. Pharaoh Love 10

**Chapter 10**

**Yami POV**

Is weird that I haven't saw Oki for awhile... Is she hanging out with Bakura? I wonder...

"Hello earth to Yami." I was to return to the reality.

"Uh?"

"Where you thinking?" Yugi asks.

"Oh nothing. Just how much I miss my girlfriend." I tried the fake smile.

But Yugi quickly cross his arm. "You sure?"

I nodded and smile. "Y-yeah."

"You lie."

"Of course not, aibou. I'm not lying."

"Yugi he is." Tea add.

I quickly glared at them. But the had their evil smirk up, gazing at me, the only thing I did was to give up and hit my head on the desk.

"Okay! Yes I do miss Oki. Happy?"

They drop their smirk into smiling. The nerve of them.

"We knew you miss her. We just want you to let it go, besides... I haven't saw her since she went with Bakura."

"With Bakura?" I tils my head.

"Yes. But rumors are spreding..." Yugi got closer to not make a loud sound. "Saying that they are now siblings."

"Sibling? There's no way that Oki could be sister of Bakura."

They looked at me serious.

"Those are rumors, nobody doesn't know if is true."

I keep analizying at their looks, making sure if they are sure about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oki POV<strong>

I'm getting a weird chill that everyone is staring at me because I'm only company Bakura to the lunch room.

"Hey, why everyone is staring at us?" Ryou asks.

Bakura scoff. "Just don't pay attention to worthless mortal who staring at, Landlord."

I tried to understand that but is hard why Bakura hates mortal even if he's one.

"You have a lot things in your mind, Oki."

I only grunt just quiet and low. How he knows that? "No, I don't have lot things in my mind, Bakura."

He narrow his eyes, my shoulder quickly shiver. I just drive Bakura the wrong road. He looked behind and back to glare at me.

"You sure?"

I nod, little faster.

"I don't believe you."

"Don't you think your taking her hards, Bakura?"

"What he said." I point at Ryou.

Bakura took time to think, then stare at me. I just tried to control the nerve inside of me.

"Okay, but you will ask what's on your mind."

He walked away and I manage to breath. Ryou look at me, confuse.

"Sorry but we are siblings now. We don't share the same blood, I'm adopted."

Ryou nod and smile. "Don't worry, Bakura will understand why."

I half smile at Ryou and ruffle his hair, made him laugh.

* * *

><p>I rush outside but I bump on something hard. I looked up and saw some purple eyes... Yami.<p>

"H-Hey Yami."

He looked at me, with his death glared at me. "What are you doing with Bakura?"

I sighed. "He's my brother... Now..."I drop my eyes on the floor.

Yami study on my eyes, while he lif my chin, he wasn't happy about me being the little sister of Bakura. He doesn't have the right choice to force me to be or not of sibling of Bakura.

"Yami... I'm sorry."

But I was cut off with some pair of warm lips against mine, the sweet lips into my coldness lips. My eyes opened again and I tried to push Yami away from me, I sense his girlfriend coming. Yami look at me, in what-wrong expresion. I gather some tiny breath and run away, some crystal coming out my eyes, runing against my cheeks.

**Yami POV**

I stood there, all confuse why Oki rejected? Did I made her to reject me?

"Yami~!" The sweet voice... My girlfriend that must cause Oki to run away.

"Hey." I tried with my best expresion along with my voice.

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and lay my arm around in her shoulder. "Just I miss you."

She sigh and snuggle closer to me, but she just to different that Oki. Is she gonna be okay?


	12. Pharaoh Love 11

**Chapter 11**

**Oki POV**

I never undestood why I ran away from Yami while crying. I wish I didn't ran away but something made me to do it. But what it?

"Oki?"

I gently lift my head and see something. "Yugi?"

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine."

Me and Yugi decide to stop and buy some Milkshake on Saturday morning. I never understand why Yugi always love to wear leather pants. Must be Yami.

"You sure? Cuz your not like this. Yami told-" "-Yami told you?" I cut him off by chocking myself.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, you ran away."

I tried to control my emotion. Why Yami told Yugi. "Yugi what else he told you?"

"He told me that you were crying... Are you sure?"

I nodded short. "Of course I'm sure."

Yugi lips curled up. "Let's go." Grabbing my hand.

"Where too?"

"To the new Arcade."

I giggle and follow Yugi to this Arcade he is talking about.

After a few video games of the Arcade, I company Yugi to his home because it was afternoon already and Yugi's grandpa trust me to bring him safe and sound.

"So Oki."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering. What is the deal with you and Bakura?"

"Well Yugi. That I can't tell but I'll give you a hint, it has something to do to have me but we don't share the same blood." I'm a bad riddle.

Yugi pout and think. "Did they adopt you?"

I tried to smile, and his eyes grew wider.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Well we're here."

Yugi groaned. "I just want to know more."

"No Yugi. Oki has to go home, her uncle must be worry about her."

We look and saw Yami pinned on the wall with his arm cross, and his eyes were serious, I was just standing there, reading his eyes. Yugi shrugged.

"I'll talk to you later." He rush inside.

Yami was still there when Yugi passes him, I tried to gulp inside my throat.

"Y-Yami... If your still wondering. I'm sorry."

"Sorry of what? Did Bakura hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No Bakura didn't hurt me... Is just..." I lower my head.

"Just what?"

I didn't answer to him, my hand started to shake, feeling a hot inside of me, sensing that Yami is front of me right now. I lift and saw those purple eyes again.

"Just..." I can't say it.

"If you can't say don't."

I tried the fake smile only manage to make it half, Yami brush a hair away from my face, smiling always. But he wrap his arm around my neck pulling me closer to his chest.

"I'm sorry I cause you to cry." Yami whisper, hugging me tightly.

I didn't know what to do if hugs him back, but my arms were already wrapped around in his chest. It wasn't Yami fault that cause me to cry. No, not his.


	13. Pharaoh Love 12

**Chapter 12**

**Oki POV**

I was in surprise, when Yugi told me that Yami has decide to break his girlfriend in a few days. Not now, only a few days.

"Um has he gone mad?"

Yugi shake his head. "No. I guess he just doesn't love her anymore."

I stopped while walking with Yugi after we got out from school, I just don't understand it he told me he loves her, and now he doesn't. Well love are like that, weird.

"Your coming?"

I look at Yugi. "Uh! Yeah!" I ran toward to him and laugh awkward.

"You look happy now."

"Possible."

Yugi laugh until it fainted. I looked around, couldn't find him.

'Yugi is capture.' Razy appeared.

'By who?'

'Someone who you don't want to meet him.' Razy snarled quietly.

'Well I must go and save him.'

I started to run to find Yugi, anyone who dares to hurt him, they will go all to the hell. I keep looking around until I heard a muffle screaming, which cause me turn around and saw Yugi all tied up with a nap kin pressing hard on his mouth.

"Yugi!"

Yugi looked at me and shook his head, trying to tell me to not come closer.

"One little closer and your buddy is death."

That voice, it can't be him. No please.

"What's the matter, babe?"

I hate when he called me babe, it has to be him. Hiroki. ".."

He gave a small chuckle. "Oh should I call you Oki?"

I turned around to see him, my eyes color change into red, fill with anger, my millennium ring glowing without me saying any Arabic or nothing, making Razy to come out. Exposing my secret in front of Yugi.

"Finish him."

I gasped and turned around, rushing toward to Yugi before they could beat him, manage to catch him and run away.

"Get them!"

I keep on running, with Yugi.

"Hold on Yugi."

I looked at him but he look he was sick. They manage to do something to him.

'They put some sort of potion or sick medicine on him.'

'Razy, I want you to find help! Now!'

Razy nodded and disappeared, and I keep running until something made me trip, Yugi falling down from my arms.

"Yugi!"

"There's he is."

I quickly struggle and cover Yugi, by wrapping my self top of him. They came and started to kick on my ribs, legs, arm, and stomach.

"Get the hell out!"

I struggle, ignoring the pain the manage to break, I'm not going to let them hurt Yugi, my only version of little brother.

"Stop, I know how."

Hiroki came and grabbed me from behind, I screamed and tried to hit him, and I saw they started to kick and hit Yugi. My anger and pain is staring to building faster, and one sweep of leg hit Hiroki's face, removing his hand from me and hit his face on the floor. I rush toward to them, my fist were lift and pull it closer to one guy face, then my leg went toward another guy's slipping and the rest well, let's just say I said a horrible Arabic that they disappeared in the shadow realms.

"If you dare to hurt Yugi again, Hiroki... I will fucking sent you to shadow realm."

Hiroki nodded nervously, tries to stand up and runs away.

"Yugi!"

I ran toward to him, his hand were swell red while his back has a black.

"It's my fault." A single crystal came from my watery eyes.

"It not your fault Oki..." Yugi said with his voice hoarse.

I had him like a baby style and rush toward to the hospital even my ankle was swollen and couldn't run because of the pain.

**Yami POV**

I wasn't nervous to break with her, is the only way I can be with Oki.

"Yami?"

I turned around and saw Machi. "Hey."

"Is something wrong?"

I gather tiny breath and gaze on her eyes. "Machi, I think is-" "-Wait Yami. I want to tell you something before you can tell me."

I blink, twice and nod.

"Yami, I'm on-" "-Yo Yami!"

We both looked behind and saw Joey running with some kid with him.

"What's wrong Joey?"

Joey stopped while catching his breath. "Is Yugi and OKi. Razy just told me."

I raise one eyebrow. "Razy?"

"Hi! Oki's friend." Razy extended his arm to me.

I grab and shake it. "Yami. What's wrong?"

"Yugi is injury as well to Oki. They must be now the hospital."

Machi looked at me and gave a short nod. "Take us Razy."

He quickly nodded and we started to run, please Oki be okay.

**Oki POV**

I was waiting in the lobby, I went first with Yugi. The doctor's told me I only got was four broken ribs, a small cut in my cheek and a swollen ankle, but Yugi was worse that me. Seven broken ribs, a broken arm and legs, they even put a poison inside of him but they quickly manage to remove it before it could reaches his head.

I decide to get up and check on Yugi.

"Oki!"

Before I could go. Yami's voice.

"What happen to him?"

I didn't dare to look at his eyes.

"Yami, she is just fine. Yugi is the one who is injury. Take us to Yugi please?" Machi said.

I nod and walk slowly to the Yugi's room.

We stop, the doctor was there coming out from Yugi's room.

"Is Yugi going to be okay?" I ask.

He looked at me and gave the short smile. "He's a stronger boy. He will be fine in a couple weeks."

The doctor left and Yami quickly got inside with Joey that brought Tea, Tristen and Machi, but I didn't get inside. I blame myself for not saving Yugi just in time. Is just I blame myself. I went toward the wall and hit my fist against to it.

"Is my fault!" I mumble, cursing myself.

I keep hit it again, again, again, and again. Many times until I hit the last one and my right hand was swollen and bleeding, I slip against the wall and curled up. Crying is the only thing I did. I didn't give a damn thing to my hand.

After I calmed down just a little. Yami was in front of me.

"Did you just hit your hand?"

I looked the other way. "What do you care. Is my fault."

He sighed and bend his leg, grabbed my hand which it hurts me. "Yami! It hurts!"

"Come with me. The doctor should do something."

I shook my head but he take no for answer, instead pulling me, he grabbed me in bridal style and went to find a doctor.

The doctor banged my hand and said for the next time, I should hit a pillow instead the wall in case I don't want to lose my hand. And this time Yami still had me in bridal style.

"Is not your fault, Oki."

I scoff. "What do you care of? Is my fault cause I didn't stop them before Yugi could be in a serious injury."

He glared at me, causing to lower my head but he sigh. "You must be hungry. I'll pay."

"No! I'll pay."

"No Oki."

I pouted. "Fine."

Yami slowly let me go to walk again but inserted his hand into mine, I couldn't walk, my ankle still swollen and pain but I ignored it.

After eating the cafeteria, we went back again to see Yugi. Before that, Yami pinned me on the wall, I groaned quietly my ribs hurts a lot.

"Oki. What you did was to save Yugi even you got out by bruses and cut."

"But Yami."

"Yami not. I can't not take any risk to lose you or both of you."

I gulped, he was death serious.

"Okay."

He smile sadly and brush his lips in my forehead. "I'm glad you and Yugi made out alive." Yami drop his arm and got inside.

"Yeah by my luck." I whisper.

"Oki?"

Shit, Machi.

"Hey Machi."

She was smile sadly. "Can you promise me something?"

I nod short.

"I'm going to die by a cancer. I don't have the courage to tell it Yami but the way he looked at you."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold it right there, princess. By the way Yami looked at me? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, he loves you much. I didn't wanted to accept his relationship but my mother force me."

I didn't say at thing, only surprise and shock, why Machi's mother force her? "Okay. So what do you want me to do when you pass away?"

"Take care of Yami."

"What?" The simple of answer echoed.

"Take care of Yami, because I know you will be happy with him. Will you do that?"

I tried to think hard but no answer came or thoughts to tell Machi. Instead I give up and said "I promise."

"To love him?"

"To love him."

"Watching him."

"Watching him."

"To make lov-"

"-Whoa whoa hold it there girl."

She giggled and I joined the laugh. Then it fainted away.

"Thank you Oki."

I half smiled at her. "No problem."

She passes to me and was gone. I went inside and saw everyone asleep, Yami was on the floor, only crossing his arm. I went there, slowly to not wake up anyone, sitting down carefully and lower my head on his shoulder. In that moment, I felt warm and safe along with everyone I know.


	14. Pharaoh Love 13

**Chapter 13**

I slowly woke up, yawn tiny and started that everyone were already wake up, one by one talking to Yugi, but I couldn't see Yami around.

"Morning beautiful."

I slowly looked and saw purple eyes filled with joys and happiness. "Morning."

"Yami, take her to have breakfast, we will be fine."

Yami nodded and stood up, offereing his hand. I grabbed and he pulled me up.

After we ate some eggs and bacon we headed back to Yugi. Still he's gonna stay for another week.

"Hey Yugi."

He smiled warmly to see me. "Hi Oki."

"Thank you for saving me. I know is not your fault."

I half smiled at him. "You are much welcome Yugi." I turned, heading to the door.

"Are you going somewhere?"

I stopped before I could touch the door knob. "I have to get home. My uncle is worried about me."

"I'll company to you." Yami said.

I smiled at me and left.

"So call me if anything happen, okay?"

Yami nodded as we were in front of gate of my house.

"Sorry I'm just worry about him."

he slowly cupped on my cheeks. "Don't be, you must be worry about yourself. You need to rest, okay?"

"Okay. I will..." I tried to choke that word, I didn't want to say it. "I love you."

Yami blinked in confuse. "Did you say something?"

I wave nervously. "No I just say I will. I have to go bye Yami!" I ran inside, leavine Yami confuse, almost let him seeing my red face, I'm going to blame myself for saying that I love him deeply.


	15. Pharaoh Love 14

**Chapter 14**

**? POV**

I saw her asleep, too bad she is injury well not much of it. But why she is with that pathetic Yami Muto? He's lame and she can't have him, I'm much better that him, no much MUCH awesome and better that retarded Yami.

I went toward to her, careless in my hand on her soft cheeks. Her lips are just perfect, her body too. But I can't, she has her other that would kill me and her forbidden dragon too.

"Night Oki, hope you feel better." I whisper and left.

**Oki POV**

I woke up, yawing to my lazy and ran my finger into my hair. And slowly stared at the clock, it mark 12:30 p.m. Wow, did I sleep really much?

"Oki?"

Just the voice I wanted to hear. "Yes Uncle?"

He appeared in front of my door, half smiling. "I heard what happen."

I quickly curled up into a ball. "Sorry but I couldn't control it."

"Is okay what you did was enough for me to understand it."

My lips curled up really small. "Thank you Uncle."

I quickly change, only wore was a black shirt, lose hang belt with dark blue skinny jeans and a converse. I let my hair hang lose and straight to the door, decide to get some air and let the Yugi's injury passes me.

'You sure?'

I sighed. 'Yes I'm sure Razy. Beside's Yami told me he would call me for any good news.'

Then rubble in my pants, I went to pick it and shows unknown number.

"Whatever you do, don't talk the person who stalk you last night."

"Wait who?" It was too late to ask.

Who was the person who stalk me last night, I don't get it. The security alarm should gone off if any thief could get inside, maybe I'll ask Razy if he knows.

'Razy?'

'Yes?' He slowly appeared of his body of dragon.

'Did someone got inside last night?'

He nodded short. 'But I couldn't see who was.'

I headed down. 'Okay, thanks anyway.'

I lift my cell phone and decide to sent a message to Yami to see how Yugi is going. After little text, I press sent and it was sent, I then realize that I should go and see him since I can't stop thinking Yami and everyone.

I reached to the hospital and saw Joey outside. He waved at me, went there and he told me that Yugi was feeling better but he needed to stay just a few days. I smiled and giggled myself over the super joy of Yugi feeling better.

"But Yami is acting little weird."

I stopped my giggle-ish. "Why you mean weird?"

His expression say everything... His girlfriend. "Yami's girlfriend was here last night and he find out that she is dieing slowly by the cancer."

My heart drops really faster until it breaks into million pieces, my brain shut down and my body started to shake, hearing by that means that Yami will suffer if she dies. But I made her promise, as she dies I will be there for Yami to help him, forgetting the pain one by one, so I'm ready for that day to come.


	16. Pharaoh Love 15

**Chapter 15**

**Oki POV**

After few days feeling all lonely and worry about what Yami will do if his girlfriend die from the cancer. So I have decide to maybe visit not much often just to tell them what they given etc. But Yami isn't listing to me when I tried to talk to him.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

He snapped back and saw me. "Yeah I'm fine." Yami add a fake smile.

I sigh and pout. "Yami I know your worry."

"Okay sorry."

:"There's no need to be sorry Yami. I mean... I know you are worry but try at least pay attention to her."

"And leaving you into dust?"

I shut my mouth when he said that. Leaving me into dust, why he doesn't want to leave me... Am I something for him? Like an old girlfriend that he use to have me?

"Well, are you gonna said something?"

I look at him. "That was. She needs you now." I began to walk, getting out from the hospital.

'_That is new._' Razy said as he appeared.

_'Yeah but he need to be with her now._'

Razy looked behind and eyes on me. '_You sure?_'

I nodded as he disappeared, Yami need to be with her. She is sick and she needs a lot of support, my mind hits me. Support. I decided to talk her family. I pick up my pace and began to run to reach Machi's house.

As I made to Machi's house, her house is two house story I then walked toward the front door and gently knocked against the door.

"Yes?" A sweet and angel voice ask.

I tried to put my friendly smile. "Good even Machi's mother. I'm Oki, your daughter friend."

As I see, Machi hair's got it from her mother but her mother has brown eyes like semi chocolate, she look much younger to be old and her skin is like peachy.

"Ah, yes we heard that our daughter has fallen into a cancer."

I nod. "And I decide to support you to donate my million dollar for any cost of her death ceremony. Sad that doctor said she's gonna die soon."

She sad smiled at me, one crystal liquid came from her eyes as she tries to calm down.

"I'm here to support you. I have heard tons about you."

She nod. "Come in and we will discuss it."

As I got in, we talk about how she is usually poor and always have to work hard to contain her family for me, I promise to her mother to donate my money to pay her death ceremony and the bill of what she need so Machi's mother can have the house.

Once we finish our conversation, I had decide to leave and head back to the hospital. The doctor has put each of one us time to stay for Yugi and the usually that stay longer is me and Yami, the rest need to be home resting while I keep on eye on Yugi.

As I made to the hospital I saw Yami outise, he suppose to be inside with Yugi so I walked toward to him, wanting to know the answer.

"What are you doing outside?"

He looked at me. "Waiting for you."

A tiny hot flash came in my cheek, waiting for me. "Okay, if you were waiting for me, why you didn't wait inside?"

He came closer which I didn't flinch, his hand places on my waist and pulled me closer. Yami's face was closer to me, nose to nose. Eye to eye and lips to lips. He close his eyes and presses his forehead against mine and here I thought he was going to kiss me for doing none.

"I'm sorry. I am worry but I can't do nothing." He mumble.

I look again and still his eyes were close. I sooth him and told "The cancer can't cure but it does have some part of it."

"And what is that?"

"To stay with that person as he or she die but remember everything that had fun with it family, friends and lover."

Yami chuckle and hugged me closer, my ear where on his chest as I heard his heart thumping faintly.


	17. Pharaoh Love 16

**Chapter 16**

I was staring my messing deck everywhere, it was an afternoon Sunday, Yugi would come out soon but Yami has to be with his Machi. All this day and week I have count of it just a simple wasting time doing what? Nothing only getting into trouble, my friends getting hurt. I can't do nothing to avoid trouble but I just wish for it.

I slam my head on the floor, staring at the empty ceiling just like my heart it is. I tried to ignore the pain inside of it, is just like a a lighting strike into a lonely tree feeling all pity. My head turned on the side, focusing on Razy sitting on the floor like a dog.

'Need something to talk about?' He asks.

I raise my body and sigh. 'Have you ever fall in love with someone?'

He shook his head. 'No I haven't.'

Yes it was a stupid questioning after all. 'Well, I think I'm in love with Yami.'

'I knew. You always had. But he's worry now with his girlfriend.'

'Thanks for rubbing in.'

He lower his head down.

'Just forget what I said.'

'Is there a story that you want to talk about it?' Razy ask.

I look at him, he walk toward to me, wrapping his body side around me like a C but in upside down. His face focus on me as his wing lower down by covering my body.

'I'll be listing it.'

I sigh. 'Yes there were a story about me, involve with a guy trying to break my heart without even knowing me.'

He nodded to continue.

'It happen when I was fourteen, he tried to play with me, toying my feelings to soon turned into dust by hurting them, one by one. But of course he say he wanted to hurt me to show everyone that I am worth to be a heart broker.'

'And does he have a name?'

I nod short. 'His name is Hyota. He's the one who try but didn't finally make it.'

'And you are worry if Yami would possible do that?'

'Yes...'

He snorted, studding my expression on the face. 'He wouldn't never do that. Believe me, I know he won't.'

'Why you make sure about that?'

He took for a think, he then slowly smiles. 'Because they way he knows you little.'

I half smile at him, threw my arm around his neck except one hand where his nostril, stroking it slowly. 'Thanks Razy.'

He chuckle quiet, making his wings close closer to me, tight. Feeling his teeth curled up against his lips. He snorted into his nose, a breeze passes into my skin. As a soft giggle appeared inside of me. Razy know's how much I love him as my brother and more like a pet than I never had.

'Go, see Yami.'

I retrive my arm's and gave a short confirm to him as he slowly disappeared going inside my millennium ring. I stood up into my both legs, the skinny leg were stay tight on my legs. The tee shirt I was wearing was neon red. I crack my arm, walked toward the door as my hand was place on the door nob, open the door and began to run down. I just can't keep hiding this feeling...This feeling I have with the Pharaoh... Yami. But, I just hate to see him in pain. I step in to help him. To show him to move on his life, as soon he will lose his girlfriend.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

After I made to the hospital, searching for everyone but they were looking for me. Yugi was okay for his injury but his face of expression doesn't look too happy. He came closer to me with his tears on his eyes.

"Something wrong Yugi?"

"It's Machi... Meet with Yami... He needs you..."

I kneel down to him. "Okay but do not leave this hospital please."

He nod short as I stood up, ask a nurse while she said yes she quickly took me to Machi's room. A mystery figure was standing outside, the nurse told me that was Machi's room where the person is standing outside. She turned around and left, her word of "was"... Was Machi's room... Did she... So the figure was... Yami...

"Yami?" My voice went loud that caught his attention.

He looked at me as I stood up in front of him. Staring at his so call mystery purple eyes. But those eyes mean something. Those means are anger, lost, and sad. But I was looking at him in a sorry and pain way. He didn't even blink when I saw him.

We were still there. Standing and staring at each other. He form his fist and crack it. Made me jump. I tried to calm down myself. Then he lower down his head not let me see his tears. I tried to get closer to him but he didn't flinch. Once I was this little closer to him all I did was closes my eyes and tried to grab his hand, gently but I notice that he wasn't moving. I tried to open them and there it was, his eyes of water purple. Of such of tears that he is suffering right now. One single tears falls down on my cheek. I tried to open my mouth but decide to keep it quiet. But then, he stared at me, still in sad way. I can't stand see him like this. I wrap my both arm around at his chest and bury my face in it. I don't care if I receive his arm or not. I only want him to be happy. Be much happier that ever. Once I finish by hugging him, I turned my back, slowly but I was stop by a soft grip in my arm.

"Oki..."

I turned behind, didn't respond to him.

"Where you're going?"

"I was going to company Yugi."

He stop crying, wipe his tear with his arm, still gripping on my arm, never wanted to let me go. Until he pulled me into a bear hug, his head on back of my head. His hand cup my head while he mumble something I couldn't understand it.

"What?"

"This is your fault."

I blink, pushes him out of me. "My fault?"

"You should have donate some your stupid money to save Machi!"

My hand place on the hip. "My stupid money? Yami! We both knew it when she was in here! You told me to take a rest because I went a lot in trouble with Yugi!" I yelled.

He cross his arm, glaring at me. "Is your fault, you knew when she told you that!"

"She was afraid to tell you that!"

"Do you think is my fault? No is not my fault because she didn't told me and I never knew!"

"You never understand how I felt your pain!"

"What?"

"You never though how I looked at you, admire you! I fell in love with you! But all you do is reject them, and what exactly I am doing? Reject this stupid feeling of love because you deeply love Machi as much I love you way deeply inside my heart!"

In that moment I knew I said that out loud, Yami's eyes grew wider my cheeks grew darker covering my mouth with both of my hand. Even he said is my fault... Sense that he's coming closer but I took my chance to run out, Yugi saw me but I grabbed his hand, lead him outside to leave the hospital. Yugi began to ask but I told him to not ask when people are in depress.

After taking his house, I ran into my house into my room where I grab my ring and threw it on the jewelery slam it, jumped into my bed stuff my face with the pillow, I don't cry but it the first time I ever cry when a guy said is my fault... Yami manage to break my heart into pieces and burn them into ashes.


	18. Pharaoh Love 17

**Chapter 17**

**Yami POV**

I have being calling Oki almost a week, after she told me... I didn't knew if to believe her but I was the one who hurt her... I just want to change time and change it before I could just hurt her... My cell phone is fill of calling Oki and text message, saying that I'm sorry even I tried to not write saying "I'm sorry I hurt you please talk to me... I love you too Oki."

Yugi came to check on me, he already know because I told him about it and of course he came yelling me all because I did hurt her. But he settle down only he's mind is thinking about is Machi's farewell graveyard... How her parents manage to find the money so quickly. Is being already one week that Machi passes away but before she could passes away she told me to watch Oki.

"Yami? Your done?" Yugi called from down-stair.

"Yeah! Be right there!" I shouted back. And stare myself on the mirror... On my black suit from Machi's graveyard. But Oki won't be there for now.

I took my step into the door but stop and stare one more time in the front door where Oki tries to cheer me up. I have became jerk for hurting Oki the first place. Slowly closing the door behind me and quickly getting down from the stairs.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

I came to Machi's mother, she may ruined her make-up by crying too much but at least she knows that Machi is okay in somewhere she belongs now.

"I just want to say thank you to coming Yami. All this... It wouldn't have be done if Oki didn't donate her money to us." She smiled.

"Excuse me?" I ask almost choke a drink inside of my throat.

"Oki came and helped us with her donation to have this, Machi's farewell."

"Oh..."

"When you saw her?"

She put her finger on her chin. "She came when Machi passes away. It weird she came all down but still I didn't even bother to ask."

My heart broke into a wall, pieces falls down right into a stove with bowl fill with fire, melting them and slowly turning into hard rock so they can be crush away into pity dust. I hurt Oki badly. That's why she isn't here because I would be here and hurt her again.

"Oki didn't came right?" I ask, trying to hide my voice of worry.

"Oh she did but she had to leave little early before you came... I don't know she didn't tell why she had to leave early."

"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom." I drop the drink on the table and rush to the bathroom.

After I got there, stare myself like I was a monster. Form a tight round in my hand, launch it into the mirror that broke million pieces some of them cut my flesh, crimson red liquid appeared but I don't care I just don't care. I just hurt her, I didn't mean to hurt Oki.

I curled up, letting this my hand bleed possible to die, but I didn't notice that the door creak open and saw a mystery figure, like it had a black dress over it knee. A hair completely lose, while it began to walk it make jump side to side only short. I wipe my eyes with my hand, had to release it.

"Yami?"

There's her voice again, Oki's voice of sweet.

"Go away... I hurt you and I just want to die."

My cheek felt being push inside, then they were lift along with my face, seeing a pair of sorrow and pain eyes. Oki's eyes.

"Don't you dare to do it... I... I came here Yami..."

My hand slips into her cheek pulling her closer to me, to make eye lock on each other, her eyes were red and puffy thinking that mine's are as well. I gave a short nod to let her continue while she bend her knee to touch the ground.

"I'm sorry that you lost Machi, sorry I couldn't think about it sooner but Yami... Machi told me to not... It would be lose of time to search a cure... I want you understand... Is not my fault."

I gulped. "Oki, is my fault... I should have listen you when you were just trying to telling me... I was just lost and hopeless... After you told me that you love me... I didn't knew was to tell you that... I love you too..."

Oki slip off her hand, ripping her bottom dress slowly grabbing my hand where was bleeding, just giving a twist around it and wrap it tight. "Yami... I just love you.. I understand you don't lo-" "I love you too." I cut her off.

She blinks, as I smiled at her. "I love you too..."

Oki's lips curled very tinny, threw her arm around my neck her mouth was on my ear. "I'm here to heal your heart."

My arm end up in her waist. Pulling her closer to me, and lay my chin resting her shoulder. "I think you already had since we meet."

I heard her giggled and pulled back pressing her forehead against into mine, I stared at her lips knowing that she tiled on the side, slowly pressing her into mine. My right hand ran into her back right cupping her head making her come closer making this kiss hot, soft. I retrieve back.

"I'm sorry too... I love you Oki... More than anything."

She smiled warmly, slowly stood up. "Shall we get going?"

I smiled at her and stood up, grabbing her hand gently. "Let's go."

"I love you too Yami. Always and ever."

**_The end_**


End file.
